Nuestro Secreto
by RoseLyn20
Summary: Hiccup y Astrid son los novios perfectos ante todo el mundo. Nunca pelean, se demuestran amor mutuo, se dan regalos todos los días, y son envidiados por toda la escuela. Su relación es algo de qué hablar todos los días en el instituto. Pero lo que nadie sabe, es que esta dulce pareja esconde un enorme secreto detrás de la vista del ojo demás. /Hiccstrid/AU.
1. 1.Horarios

**Esta es una nueva historia que tenía metida en la cabeza desde el año pasado. No sabía si publicarla o no ya que no tengo aún los acontecimientos fijos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán sin una frecuencia periódica.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Las Universidades.

Institutos educativos especializados en áreas de conocimiento específicos.

Derecho y Criminología.

Artes Visuales.

Ciencias Químicas.

Ciencias Biológicas.

Ingeniería.

Trabajo Social y Desarrollo Humano.

Ingeniería Mecánica y Eléctrica.

Contaduría y Administración.

Físico Matemáticas.

Éstas y otras más facultades asignadas en campus diferentes en el área metropolitana.

La vida de un estudiante puede ser aburrida, pero no cuando se trata de una plataforma con las mejores noticias y chismes deliciosos para disfrutar del tiempo libre.

Hiccup Haddock y Astrid Hofferson protagonizaban cada apartado.

Ambos pertenecían en el chisme social más alto escandalizando todas las universidades localizadas dentro de su mismo campus.

Ambos eran los populares más deseados entre chicos y chicas por los dos lados.

Él, castaño, ojos verdes, estatura alta, y con excelente vestimenta en representación de la empresa más exitosa y millonaria de su país.

Y ella, estatura promedio, fuerte, excelente en deportes, destacada por su alto intelecto y por ser catalogada como la chica más inteligente y guapa de todo el país, claro también proveniente de una familia muy adinerada en competencia con los Haddock.

Los dos estudiaban en diferentes universidades dentro del mismo área por lo que visitar el uno al otro no costaba más que 10-15 minutos caminando.

Aparte de ser los mejores alumnos más populares de todo los locales, eran la pareja más envidiada por todos.

Románticos, cursis, sin discusiones. Cero fallas.

Nunca se les había visto estar uno en contra del otro.

— Tienes a la novia más hermosa de todo el país.— Halagó Patapez entusiasmado.— Me encantaría conseguir a una así. ¿Cómo la conquistarte?

— Estás hablando de Astrid.— Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

— Con más razón, no debería de fijarse en ti.— Comentó Patán subiéndose a la mesa.— Es decir, mírate. Muy apenas se te nota el cuerpo, y yo soy mucho más musculoso. ¿Crees que le llegue a gustar?

— No tanto como le gustaría yo.— Ahora era Dagur quien había interrumpido la conversación.— Ella es igual a mí, ambos somos fuertes, rudos y unos guerreros. Queda mejor conmigo.

— Chicos, están hablando de mi novia.— Pidió Hiccup con tranquilidad.— Lo que quieran comentar o agregar, ahorrenlo. Ella ya está conmigo. Aceptenlo por favor.

— Es que... Es tan... Cuento de hadas.— Comentó Patán con disgusto.— Es como el débil y la ruda.

— Olvidas que soy el mejor peleador de artes marciales Patán.— Presumió el castaño.

— Sí, Sí, me ganaste con un golpe de suerte.— Respondió de mala gana.

De pronto, el bullicio comenzó a crecer desde la entrada de la cafetería donde actualmente se encontraba el grupo cenando. Faltaba poco para oscurecer.

La multitud comenzó a abrir camino hacia la chica que robaba los corazones de todos. Era conocido como un corazón de hierro, pero su bondad lo contrarrestaba. Pues no sólo era una mujer de lucha, era una chica que ayudaba a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

— Buenas noches amor.— Saludó la rubia con un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

— Astrid... Hofferson.— Saludó otro chico. Tenía lentes redondos y tartamudeaba con rapidez.— Yo... Yo... Q-quería darte esto.— Mostró un ramo de flores.

Astrid sonrió complacida por el regalo y lo aceptó sin una mueca.

— Muchas gracias Ethan.— Se despidió con la mano y el clásico beso en la mejilla logrando que el chico se sonrojara.

— ¡¡J-Jamas me lavaré l-la mejilla!!— Exclamó entusiasmado saliendo de allí corriendo.

— Hola querida.— Saludó Hiccup con suavidad.— Pensé que debería recogerte después de clases a las 8:00pm.

— Salí temprano. Y esta vez quería ser yo la que te visite.— Respondió con una tímida sonrisa mientras que el resto murmuraba un suave "Oww".— Además, te preparé la cena.

— Muchas gracias cielo, no tenías porqué molestarte.— Sonrió complacido mientras habría la lonchera.— Es... Es...

— Carne con huevo. Espero que te guste. Es una nueva combinación que quise crear.— Informó con suavidad.

Hiccup se animó a dar el primer mordisco ante la mirada de todos.

———

Salieron victoriosos de una escena de robo con éxito. Habían detenido a los ladrones y una vez más habían logrado salvar a las personas sin que saliera ninguno perjudicado.

Escucharon los agradecimientos de los demás mientras que ambos comenzaban su carrera lejos del lugar. No querían ser atrapados por los reporteros ni mucho menos tener que detenerse a las interrogaciones por sus hazañas. Eso se lo dejarían a las personas que habían estado presentes en su acto heroíco.

Por mientras, era hora de regresar a la casa en la que vivían juntos con el resto de sus amigos.

No era sencillo vivir lejos de su estado original de su país, pues ambos tenían que vivir en casas diferentes, pero para tener mejores ahorros habían decidido rentar un lugar juntos y para mayor comodidad con el resto de sus amigos que compartían el mismo grupo.

Patán, Patapez, Dagur, Brutacio y Toothless: Amigos de Hiccup y enamorados de Astrid.

Brutilda, Heather, Camicazi, Katherine y Stormfly: Amigas de Astrid y enamoradas de Hiccup.

Su casa era angosta de dos tres pisos y 6 habitaciones en total. Cada recamara contaba una ventana mediana, y era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera compartirse para dos personas.

Brutilda y Brutacio, junto con Camicazi y Katherine compartían el primer piso.

Dagur y Heather, junto con Patán y Patapez; Stormfly con Toothless e Hiccup con Astrid compartían el segundo piso. Mientras que el tercero era una terraza con una piscina y jacuzzi para fiestas.

— ¿Dónde estaban?— Preguntó Patán.— Compramos pizza pero seguramente ya se enfrió. Sobraron sólo las de queso. Pero no te preocupes Astrid, te guarde algunos pedazos de peperroni.

— ¿Podían creer que se perdieron la nueva noticia?— Llamó Patapez sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

— Otra vez, Lady y Chico Dragón, rescataron un banco que estaba siendo asaltado por unos bandidos.— Respondió Katherine desde la cocina donde estaba lavando los trastos que habían dejado.

— ¡Kat, yo lo quería contar!— Chilló el rubio grande con reproche.

— ¡Ya dame el control, está a punto de ser mi serie favorita de Criminales!— Brutilda le quitó el aparato.

— ¿¡Estás loca hermana?!, ¡Hoy es la final de la lucha libre!— Comentó Brutacio peleando por el control.

— Nunca dejarán de pelearse.— Protestó Toothless mientras se encontraba estudiando.

— Ni que lo digas.— Apoyó Stormfly mientras le entregaba una lista a Astrid.— Estas son las cosas que necesitamos para mañana.

— ¿Nos toca tan pronto?— Preguntó la rubia recogiendo la lista.— Pensé que las compras les tocaban a Dagur y a Heather.

— Las hicimos la semana pasada Astrid.— Comentó la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

— Sí, pero yo fui con ustedes. Así que no debería contar.— Habló Camicazi de mala gana.

— ¡Querías que trajeramos tus mandados de hobbies como pinturas, cuadernos, pinceles!— Protestó Dagur de mala gana.— Se supone que los mandados al supermercado era para la comida y utensilios de todos.

— ¡No son los hobbies!— Reclamó Camicazi de mala gana.— ¡Estudio Artes Visuales, tonto!

— Bueno está bien.— Habló Hiccup recogiendo la nota.— Nosotros iremos mañana.

— Bien, si me disculpan, tengo que irme a dormir.— Habló Astrid cansada.— Mañana me espera un largo día. Nos vemos.

— Me iré con ella también.— Avisó Hiccup que compartía habitación con la rubia. Tomó la mano de su novia y juntos se encaminaron al segundo piso.

Cerraron la puerta con llave, suspirando al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡Se puede saber por qué confundiste los horarios?!— Reclamó Astrid con enfado.— ¡Hoy salía a las 6 de la tarde!, ¡Te estuve esperando una media hora!

— Oh... ¿Era a las 6?— Preguntó pensativo.

— ¡Sí!— Exclamó con rabia.— ¡Deberías esforzarte en ser el novio perfecto!, ¡Muy apenas te tolero y no es para estarte tolerando más por el beneficio que tienes al ser elegido como mi pareja!

— ¡Tampoco eres la novia perfecta!, ¡¿En serio, huevo con carne?!— Reclamó igual de molesto que ella.— ¡¿Dónde diablos se te ocurre hacer una combinación así?!, ¡¡Vomité tres veces y tuve que tragarme eso que llamas comida!!

— ¡Eso es lo que hace un buen novio!

— ¡Y una buena novia se molestaría en hacer algo que no parezca que intentas envenenarme!— Clamó con enojo.— Este contrato es de dos.

Hiccup y Astrid tenían tantas cosas encima, sus amigos estaban enamorados de ellos y si no fuera suficiente, eran los más eran acosados tanto por admiradoras como por admiradores. Incluso, al tener mayoría de edad y no tener aún una pareja en sus vidas, sus padres habían estado encima de ellos sacando citas a cada uno con diferentes hijos de otras compañías para ver si así encontraban una relación.

Ambos al verse atacados por varias situaciones en común, habían optado por hacer un contrato a beneficio de los dos. Dada la situación de que ninguno se toleraba con el otro y no tenían ningún plan amoroso con nadie y ni les importaba, decidieron unirse para fingir ser la pareja perfecta ante todo el mundo.

Causando gran revuelo incluso para sus padres, quienes habían perdido las esperanzas en ellos al verlos crecer peleándose el uno al otro. Sus familias eran muy unidas a tal punto que eran vecinos y se visitaban casi todos los días para crecer las empresas juntos. Pero lamentablemente eso no se podía esperar de sus hijos.

La única vos de escape para ellos, era irse a estudiar fuera de su estado a una de las universidades más especiales de su país. Por así decirlo, de alta calidad.

Aunque claro, tuvieron que juntarse a vivir en una misma casa, y para mayor seguridad habían empezado el contrato antes de entrar a segundo semestre. Pues, sus amigos también los habían conocido como enemigos, pero aprovecharon las vacaciones de invierno para llegar al próximo ciclo escolar diciendo que habían caído enamorados por las fechas especiales de Navidad y Año nuevo.

Por lo que se puede decir que el primer era el mas pesado. Cada quien vivía lejos, y cada vez la Universidad les demandaba más tiempo y gastos. Así que una vez que decidieron vivir juntos, también optaron en invitar a sus amigos para hacer lo menos posible de gastos. Cada quien se repartía el dinero en la despensa y los recibos de la casa.

Astrid esperaba no compartir habitación con el castaño, pero muchos insistieron por votación que como pareja era necesaria la privacidad para sus tiempos.

— ¿¡Y qué quieres?!— Preguntó.— ¿¡Que me meta a clases de cocina?!, ¡El contrato tiene fin, lo menos que puedes hacer es tolerar mi comida delante de todos!, Este es nuestro secreto y debe mantenerse así. Trataré de hacer mejor sazón. Pero aplaca los horarios.

— Está bien, será la última vez que fallo en ello.— Se comprometió.

— ¿A qué horas sales mañana?

— A las 5 de la tarde. ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó mientras se giraba de espaldas junto con ella para comenzar a cambiarse a una pijama.

— Tengo un idiota detrás de mí. Necesito que lo ahuyentes.

— ¿Y la Astrid Hofferson no puede sola?— Se burló.

— Claro que puedo idiota, sólo que recuerda que tengo que mantener mi papel de chica bondadosa. Ese tipo merece una patada en el culo.— Respondió de mala gana.

— ¿Y quieres que yo lo haga, tachando mi papel de hombre perfecto?— Cuestionó enfrentándola otra vez.

— Yo quité mi faceta de chica ruda en la relación. Si fuera por mí, te trataría como la mujer de la relación.— Contestó.

— Todos los hombres esperan ver a una chica amable, dulce, cariñosa y atenta como su pareja.— Expresó.— También espero una así, pero... Eres todo lo contrario de la chica que quería.

— Pues estamos igual. Quería un hombre fuerte, decidido y que provoque terror a los demás. Pero lástima, no todo se tiene.— Compartió con disgusto.— Bien, me iré a dormir. Que no se te olvide pasar por mi a las 6:30. Luego te paso la ubicación.

— De acuerdo, y por favor. Compra comida comestible. No quiero seguir probando eso.— Finalizó caminando a su cama individual en la contra pared donde se encontraba ella.

Esperaban tener un día más tranquilo el día de mañana.

**Continuará.**

**Bien, quiero dar algunas aclaraciones. Esta historia no está pensada, por lo que puedo publicar rápido o cada mes si me es posible. Antes de que comenten sus dudas quiero compartir a los personajes.**

**En esta historia quiero darme el reto de no enfocarme en una sola pareja, si no en general en todo el grupo de la portada. Quiero probar varios temas y no enfocarme en uno solo. Así que espero que pueda funcionar la historia;-;**

**Las parejas quedan así:**

**Hiccstrid**

**ToothFly**

**BrutildaPatan**

**BrutacioKatherine**

**PatapezHeather**

**DagurCamicazi(Espero que no odien esta pareja:'v trataré de hacerlas encajar con sus propios caracteres)**

**Eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos dentro de pronto!**


	2. 2 Extraordinario

Llenó la bañera con agua caliente y burbujas para poder adentrarse un poco después. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir lo extravagante que era estar en una bañera de esa manera? Había extrañado tanto la presencia de las burbujas en las que solía jugar mientras daba su aseo correspondiente a su cuerpo.

Nada podía arruinar esa mañana. Dejó su ropa en el cesto dónde usualmente lo utilizaban para lavarlo después, y se adentró por fin a la bañera.

Su cuerpo se relajó y Astrid aprovechó lo calmada que se encontraba ese amanecer. Y como si fuera una niña pequeña, decidió jugar un poco dentro del agua. Tomó una respiración profunda y se hundió debajo de las burbujas para mojar su cuerpo en el proceso.

Claro, todo esto venía a su mente sin que nadie llegara unos segundos después...

Hiccup entró apresurado al baño. Se había levantado tarde esa mañana y ni siquiera le había importado checar los horarios.

Sí, tenían horarios para usar el baño de manera personal; por lo que no le importó mucho ver cómo era posible que la bañera estaba preparada para usarse. Arrojó su ropa hacia el mismo cesto dónde había atinado Astrid y se metió en el agua caliente.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos?!— Exclamó sorprendido al sentir un cuerpo ajeno al frío del fondo. Por el otro lado, Astrid sacó su cabeza mientras recuperaba aire ante aquella intervención.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— Agradecía la rubia las burbujas que tapaban el resto de su cuerpo. Aunque tampoco se animó a voltear hacia abajo.— ¡¡Salte de aquí o si no...

La puerta fue golpeada con urgencia. Se trataba de Brutacio que le urgía entrar al baño para sus necesidades. Donde el código del reglamento añadía que el baño se podía compartir en un mismo turno, si otro estaba necesitado.

— ¿¡Qué hacemos?!— Chilló Astrid sonrojada al comprometerse en esa situación. Seguramente Brutacio tardaría un tiempo y ninguno tenía habilidad para durar bajo del agua por más de 50 segundos.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— La volteó hacia él y la rodeó entre sus brazos mientras la abrazaba por la espalda de manera en que quedaba ella entre sus piernas.

— ¿¡Pero estás loco o q...

— ¡Lo siento, ya no puedo aguantar!— Se excusó Brutacio entrando sin autorización para ir rápidamente al inodoro.

Astrid e Hiccup mantuvieron su postura así sin moverse. Ella no quería sentir nada de allí y el tampoco se sentía animado en mover sus brazos más abajo para no incomodar más la escena.

Brutacio se relajó al sentir cierta cantidad de su estómago fuera de su cuerpo, y puso atención a su alrededor.

— Ustedes...— Intentó formular la pregunta.— Viven al día.

— Sí, eso hacemos.— Asintió Hiccup mostrándose más posesivo en el cuerpo de la rubia. Aunque se tratara de Brutacio, evitaría que el rubio mirara el inicio de los pechos de su novia.

— Y... Yo los llegué a interrumpir.— Continuó sin saber que más decir. Tampoco quería quedarse en silencio.

— Sí.— Afirmó Astrid con sequedad. A diferencia de Tacio, ella sí quería el silencio.

— Y... ¿En qué posición estaban?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Perdón?— Repitieron los dos al unísono.

— Sí, osea... ¿Astrid estaba en 4 contra la orilla de la bañera o, cabalgando?— Cuestionó imaginando ambas opciones.

— Cabalgando.— Comentó Astrid de una vez.

— Entonces... ¿Él está dentro de ti aún?...

— ¡Sí Brutacio!— Exclamó furiosa al verse obligada a contestar preguntas tan poco decorosas que lanzaba aquel rubio.— ¡Y estás interrumpiéndonos!, Así que saca toda esa mierda que tienes dentro de ti, ¡Y fuera!— Ordenó logrando que de una u otra manera el rubio acabara de golpe.

— ¡Listo, listo. Ya terminé!— Respondió apresurado acomodándose los pantalones y jalando la fuente de agua.

— ¡Y ni una sola palabra afuera!— Dictaminó con frialdad.— O juro que te quito el pene. ¡Largo!

No se molestó en disculparse. Lo que necesitaba era salir de allí con cuerpo completo, cerrando la puerta de paso. Astrid se alejó inmediatamente de Hiccup sonrojada y fastidiada. Era la primera hora de la mañana y ya había tenido tantos problemas como el interrogatorio incómodo de aquel rubio que no sabía conoce los límites de la prudencia.

¿Este día podía ser peor? No lo creía.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa!, ¡¿Se puede saber que haces en mi hora?!— Recriminó.

— ¿¡Tú hora?!— Exclamó Hiccup sobresaltado.— ¡¿Qué no olvidas que hoy es miércoles?!, ¡Mi turno es de 8:30 a 9:00am!, ¡El tuyo era de 8:00 a 8:30am!— Sacó su celular que se encontraba a pocos centímetros gracias a un colgante en la pared y le demostró el calendario que indicaba que era miércoles y en efectivo, su hora. 8:50am.

— Ash, ¡Bien!— Aceptó molesta. Se había distraído.— Pero como es mi agua calentada, mis burbujas y mi jabón, me llevaré el agua conmigo.— Tomó una toalla y con decisión bajó su mano hacia donde estaba la tapa del vaciado mientras que el castaño trataba de impedirlo.

Ambos bajaron sus manos hacia dicho agujero, dificultados en la visión gracias a la existencia de las burbujas y sin poner demasiada atención. En una pelea por quitar y colocar la tapa, ambos lograron quedarse atorados en el pequeño orificio por donde se vaciaba el agua.

— ¡Por las bromas de Loki, esta no puede ser posible!— Chilló enojada mientras trataba de sacar la mano, sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Cuidado, estás lastimando la mía también!— Se quejó el castaño tratando de sacar su mano por otra parte.

———

— Bien, 9:00am, hora de mi baño.— Habló Katherine decidida con una sonrisa. Amaba el aseo de su cuerpo.

— Yo que tú, no entraría.— Le interrumpió Brutacio aún espantado por lo de hace minutos.

— ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó la pelinegra extrañada ante el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Hiccup? Tenemos que irnos a la facultad ahora.— Habló Patapez

— ¿No han visto a Astrid? Se suponía que tenía clases a las 9:00— Comentó Stormfly apareciendo en el pasillo.— Y según dice Heather es que no ha llegado al salón y no la encuentro por el resto de la casa. Se supone que ella es bien puntual.

— Está en el baño con Hiccup.— Musitó el rubio aún sonrojado. Los demás se sorprendieron, y caminaron a pasos lentos hasta pegar sus orejas contra la puerta del sanitario.

— ¿¡Qué?!, ¡Eso es imposible!— Exclamó Patán caminando con ellos también.

— ¿Tú sabías algo de esto, Tooth?— Preguntó Dagur incrédulo.

— Sabía que la relación entre Hiccup y Astrid era madura, pero no en ese estilo.— Confesó el pelinegro caminando también hacia la puerta.

— ¡Yo quiero escuchar y grabar!— Exclamó Brutilda entusiasmada por el chisme. No sabía cómo les había escuchado ya que todos murmuraba a lo bajo. Pero la rubia ya se había acercado con su celular, lista para grabar.

— ¿Qué hacen todos pegados a la puerta del baño?— Preguntó Camicazi sin entender el comportamiento de sus amigos.

— ¡Sólo acércate y ven!— Llamó Tilda de manera traviesa.

Todos pusieron atención.

— "¡Hiccup, me está doliendo mucho!"— Sonaba la voz de Astrid.

— "Es algo normal, ya pasará el dolor".— Secundó la voz de Hiccup.

— "¡Acaba de una vez, o si no, yo tomaré el control de la posición!"— Amenazó.

— "Astrid, me gusta más así de esta manera, estoy a punto de terminar"

— "¡Eso dijiste hace más de 10 minutos Hiccup, ¡Ay, en serio, saca ya!"

— "No espera... Ya... Ya falta poco."

— "AHHHH"— Fue un grito fuerte por parte de los dos.

Todos se encontraban tan sorprendidos ante aquellos gemidos y comentarios que se habían escuchado desde el interior.

— Yo... Será mejor que utilice las duchas de mi gimnasio.— Habló Katherine con una mueca difícil, mientras estaba a punto de alejarse. No usaría ese baño hasta que lo desinfectaran con supervisión.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, esto es oro para mis oídos!— Exclamó con éxito Brutilda.— Mejor que los actores de pornografía. No sabía que Astrid sería muy chillona y escandalosa.

— ¡Eres una maldita pervertida!— Regañó Patán hacia la falta de educación.

— Lo dices porque no fue contigo esa experiencia.— Se burló la rubia haciendo enojar al pelinegro.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió hacia adelante dejando ver a la pareja aún mojada y envueltos en una toalla mientras que todos caían contra el piso al ser empujados por la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué hacen todos aquí?!— Exclamaron Hiccup y Astrid cansados y sonrojados.

— Yo... Tengo que ir al gimnasio. Adiós.— Se excusó Kat corriendo de allí.

— ¡Olvidé la estufa encendida!— Salió Stormfly.

— ¡Tengo que ir a lavar los trastos!— Corrió Toothless.

— A mi ni me miren. Yo solo estaba de pasada a mi cuarto.— Se excusó Camicazi encerrándose en su habitación.

— Yo... Estaba buscando a Patán para irnos.— Habló Brutacio, llevándose a su amigo que miraba embobado a Astrid.

— ¡Apenas iba ir al baño!— Dagur corrió lejos de ellos.

— A mi me vale. Yo sí quería saber el chisme.— Confesó Brutilda.

— ¿Qué chisme?— Preguntó Astrid extrañada.

— ¿Quién diría que fueras una mujer escandalosa en el sexo, mi querida As?— Se burló enseñando el audio para que el sonroje de su amiga creciera más.

— ¡Hiccup, te estoy esperando!, ¡Tenemos que habernos ido hace más de media hora!— Señaló Patapez su reloj.

— ¡Oh, es cierto!— Tomó la mano de Astrid para encaminarse a su respectiva habitación. Sabía que si no se la llevaba con él, su novia era capaz de matar a su amiga en ese instante por esa grabación.

— ¡Hubieras dejado que la matara!— Exclamó Astrid con enfado.

— Luego recuperas el audio Astrid.— Le indicó mientras se cambiaba a sus espaldas. Ella también hacía lo mismo.— Pero no ahora.

———

Después del incidente nada extraordinario había pasado el resto del día. Astrid podía seguir aún su muñeca con dolor debido al esfuerzo que habían hecho por sacarla del agujero de la bañera.

Las clases pasaban lentas y cada minuto parecía una eternidad.

La campana pareció salvarla media hora después y con ello, el fin de sus clases. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir con prisa mientras que ella aún estaba anotando los últimos apuntes que habían en el pizarrón.

Según el reloj central, indicaba que habían salido quince minutos antes de la hora acordada por la facultad.

Eso significaba que no existía prisa.

El profesor se despidió de ella y la rubia de la misma manera correspondió con una cálida sonrisa que solía llevar todos los días en su rostro. Pensaba que se había librado del acosador que tenía últimamente, pero el tacto de una mano contra su hombro le hicieron ver que no era su realidad.

— Buenas tardes princesa.— Era el apodo con el que solía llamarla.— Esto es como el destino, estamos juntos otra vez.

— ¿Llamas destino a cada oportunidad en la que nos encontramos en un horario en particular?— Preguntó Astrid tratando de sonar lo menos grosera posible.

— ¿Es que tú no lo ves?— Insistió el joven colocando su otra mano en el hombro sobrante de la rubia.

Astrid se moría por darle una patada y colocarlo en su lugar como debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aún quedaban 14 minutos para que Hiccup llegara a la hora acordada.

— Sólo déjame demostrarte.— Susurró en su oído causándole escalofríos por el asco que le provocaba su presencia.

— Tengo novio.— Le advirtió con más seriedad.— Y no tengo ojos para alguien más que no sea Hiccup.

— Termina con el.— Propuso paciente.

— No lo dejaré a el.— Guardó todas sus cosas con apuro. Algo le decía que tenía que salir de allí.— Me tengo que ir.— Se levantó de su asiento quitando de buena manera sus manos de ella para dirigirse a la salida.

Más aquel sujeto la había tomado con fuerza en su muñeca lastimada por el forcejeo matutino y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

La arrastró contra la pared e imposibilitó sus movimientos. Ella no tenía escape.

— Déjame ir por favor.— Suplicó. Hiccup la pagaría caro si ese idiota hacia algo con ella.

— Vamos princesa, sólo déjame mostrarte.— Insistió con calma.

— ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?— Preguntó aturdida. Sabía sus intenciones.

— Quiero demostrarte que yo soy mejor que el. Déjame acariciarte, besarte. Te trataré mejor que una reina.— Comentó atreviéndose acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar.— Serás mi emperatriz.

— No quiero.— Negó tratando de alejarse de su pulgar.

— No sabes lo que quieres porque aún no te das la libertad de que yo sea tu hombre.— Acercó su rostro a pocos milímetros de los labios de Astrid.— Es más, te enseñaré lo que realmente quieres.— Acercó sus labios hasta casi tocarlos.

— _¿Tratar de besar en contra de la voluntad de una chica, no crees que te hace poco hombre?—_ Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella voz. La entrada del salón.

— ¡Ella no sabe que me quiere a mi!— Respondió el sujeto mientras se alejaba de Astrid pero no la soltaba aún de entre sus brazos.

— Pero ella sí sabe que me quiere a mi.— Contrarrestó Hiccup con una sonrisa confiada.— O... Mi amor, ¿Quieres ser besada por el?

— No querido.— Respondió Astrid mientras aceptaba la mano del castaño para besarle la mejilla en modo de saludo.— Llegas tarde.— Murmuró en voz baja cerca de su oído.

— Llegué 12 minutos antes.— Contestó de la misma manera. Ahora mirando hacia aquel sujeto.— Ahora...

— Esteban.— Informó.

— Sí, Esteban. Quiero informarte, que Astrid es mi novia. Por si es algo que tu mente aún no capta.— Aclaró con seriedad.— Espero que sea la última vez que tratas de coquetearle incluso detrás de mis espaldas. Eres un universitario, aplica a tu mente como tal. Astrid es mi novia y no voy a permitir que siga sufriendo este tipo de acoso.

— ¿O si no qué?, ¡Ella merece a alguien mejor!

— Lo sé. Intento ser el mejor para ella.— Correspondió.

— Ya lo eres, amor.— Asintió Astrid con cariño.

— Pero intenta hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y no estarás aquí para verla.— Le comentó.

— ¿Qué, piensas despedir a mi padre?

— No, por supuesto que no.— Negó.— Hacer pagar a terceras personas por problemas que tengo contigo, no son mis normas. Claro que no. Más, me encargaré personalmente de mandarte a la cárcel por delito y violación a derechos de mi novia. Cuando ella dice que no, es un no.

— Acosarla no es un delito.

— Pero no es a la única que has acosado.—Agregó.— Antes de venir aquí, investigué todo de ti. ¿O vas a negarme las violaciones sexuales a Amy, o a Elizabeth?

Esteban tembló ante esos nombres.

— Ellas estuvieron solas. Pero por suerte Astrid me tiene a mi, y ahora esas mujeres también tienen mi apoyo. Yo que tú, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de cruzar los límites con mi novia, deberías buscarte un buen abogado. Aunque lo dudo mucho, ni tan perfecto abogado logrará ganar lo que la Justicia condena.— Advirtió.

Lo último que vieron fue al chico correr lejos del salón dejando todas sus cosas allí. Seguramente sabían que el ya no las necesitaría más.

Una vez que estuvieron completamente solos, Hiccup se alejó de Astrid para caminar a la salida.

— Hicc...— Intentó llamarle Astrid perpleja ante aquellas declaraciones. No podía creer que su acosador era un violador en realidad.

— Cambiaremos las reglas.— Habló serio mientras colocaba la mano en la perilla de la puerta.— Si yo no llego a tiempo, o te enfrentas de nuevo una situación así, no dudes en usar tu fuerza y tu capacidad de lucha.— Le informó.— No quiero que por este contrato, salgas perjudicada. Se supone que esas reglas son para beneficiarnos.

— ¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

— Por supuesto que no.— Negó.— Pero ninguna mujer debería ser tratada de esa manera. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo...

— Me encargaría de romperle la boca para que no pueda hablar de mí y de paso, arruinarle los testículos para que no salgan más como el.— Respondió con tal naturalidad que hizo reír al castaño.— No es broma.

— Sé que no.— Se giró a verla cara a cara.— Aún así Astrid, estaré puntual siempre a tus salidas.

— Lo de Amy y Elizabeth... ¿Era verdad?

— Sí.— Asintió.— Siempre investigo a las personas antes de actuar con ellas. Siempre quiero saber con quién me estoy metiendo.

— Vaya... Haces mejor tu papel de novio.— Halagó.

— Lo sé. Siempre hago mejores cosas que tú.— Aceptó arrogante mientras salían al exterior. Hiccup le quitó su mochila para cargarla él mismo en sus hombros y tomar su mano libre.— Es hora de la matanza.

— ¿A dónde?

— Es hora de ir de compras.

— Sí cierto. Espero que no sea tan aburrido y suceda por fin algo extraordinario.

**Continuará.**


	3. 3 Compras

Caminaban por los pasillos donde él jalaba el carro y ella leía la lista de lo que tenían que comprar. El silencio era cómodo, ninguno de los dos se toleraba, pero en frente de todos ellos tenían que fingir ser la mejor pareja para que su actuación fuera creíble. No querían tener gente metiche en su vida ni mucho menos en su privacidad.

Astrid ya tenía preparado casi toda la lista que le habían encargado. Normalmente todos contribuían en la casa, tanto en los quehaceres como en la comida. La rubia leía, aunque ya se estaba fastidiando no entender ni una sola palabra de la persona menos inteligente en su parecer.

— ¡Por Thor, ¿No le advertiste a Brutacio?!— Exclamó enfadada.— Siempre que vamos a realizar las compras, en lugar de escribir sus nombres, nos pone dibujos.

Sí, Brutacio no escribia.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?— Cuestionó el castaño sin entender.

— ¡Que no entiendo lo que pide!— Señaló un dibujo mal hecho.— No sé que sean esos círculos, y ese rectángulo con otro círculo interior.— Se quejó, y sin querer había llamado la atención de unos presentes conocidos.

Hiccup para desviar las miradas, cortó la distancia y besó su mejilla con cariño. Trató de apegarse lo suficiente para hablarle en la oreja y ser escuchado solamente por ella.

— Mándale un mensaje y ya.— Respondió.— Necesito ir a dormir. Y ten más cuidado, tus locos gritos psicóticos están llamando la atención que no queremos. No quiero que piensen que mi novia no tiene control emocional.

Astrid quería darle un puñetazo, odiaba sus besos y odiaba que podía creer que tenía privilegio con ella.

— ¿Qué, otra vez cansado?—Se burló ante su agotamiento, tratando de parecer que el castaño le había contado un chiste amoroso.— Vámonos rápido cariño entonces. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de marcarle y preguntar por favor?, Tengo que ir a comprar cosas femeninas.

— Y-Yo...— Hiccup no quería hacerlo, pero las demás personas aún estaban sobre ellos.— Claro mi cielo.— Sacó su celular y le permitió irse, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla de nuevo.— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

— No cariño. Es mejor dividir el trabajo, y así volver juntos a nuestro hogar.— Sonrió correspondiendo el beso y así desparecer pronto de su vista.

"Iugh, tendré que lavarme la mejilla con cloro si quiero quitarme sus gérmenes." Pensaron cada uno en sus propias mentes.

— Bien... Entonces... ¿Sopa de fideos o sopa de coditos?— Cuestionó Hiccup una vez más. Hablar con Brutacio era más difícil que intentar adivinar con sus dibujos.

— ¿Y la sopa de animalitos?— Cuestionó desde la otra línea.

— Ya te dijimos que eso no existe Brutacio.— En el fondo se escuchaba Katherine molesta.

— ¡Yo sé que sí!, ¡Lo inventó el abuelo del primo segundo del medio hermano de mi papá!— Respondió en un grito, insistiendo en su sopa.

— Yo estoy en la tienda, Brutacio. Solo encontré sopa de fideos o de coditos.— Comentó Hiccup exasperado. Llevaban media hora hablando de la sopa.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

El castaño estaba a punto de volver a explicarle, por décima vez, pero unos disparos se habían escuchado a unos cuantos metros.

— Luego te marco.— Colgó de inmediato, y ante todo el alboroto de la gente: fue a esconderse en uno de los probadores para darse una vuelta en sí mismo y así cambiar su vestuario a uno de héroe.— Bien, vamos a ver ahora qué diablos están haciendo.

Dejó el carrito de compras lejos del escándalo y dónde sabría que pasaría desapercibida para no ser robado, y corrió finalmente hacia el área de cajas. Dónde se podía apreciar que desde una oficina en el segundo piso se encontraba el líder con un cuchillo amenazando al gerente del lugar en frente de todos.

— ¡Si quieren que esta persona salga viva, es mejor que obedezcan y nos entreguen todo el dinero de todas las cajas!, ¡Nadie saldrá de este lugar hasta que nos den el dinero!— Exigió el hombre con una sonrisa cínica. Era obvio que tenía todo preparado, aunque claro, sin contar con la presencia del Chico Dragón.

Todos los cajeros comenzaron a sacar el dinero de las cajas, pero antes de que pudieran entregar un solo centavo, Hiccup había decidido dar cara a cara a ese ladrón sin chiste.

De un simple salto, logró subir al segundo piso entrando por la ventana anteriormente rota hace unos segundos.

— ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú?!— Exclamó alarmado. No contaba con que una persona común tuviera esas habilidades.

— No te puedo decir mi nombre, amigo.— Respondió chasqueando sus labios en manera de decepción.— Pero todo el mundo me conoce como: Chido Dragón.— Informó.

Para la situación tensa, el líder se limitó a reír en voz alta al escuchar ese ridículo llamado. Para parecer serio y una persona anormal, su sobrenombre era algo que dejaba mucho que desear.

— Me has hecho reír como nunca.— Halagó.— Pero...— Apuntó su arma hacia su frente.— Lamento decirte que no saldrás con vida. Nadie tiene el derecho a interrumpir mis actos.

Antes de que pudiera disparar, Hiccup utilizó su telequinesis para que el arma saliera volando lejos de ellos.

Aquel hombre comenzó a temblar con su vida, jamás había visto algo como eso. ¿Qué había hecho para que su arma haya salido volando sin siquiera moverse? Sudor empezó a salir de su frente y ante su evidente peligro, decidió llamar a sus secuaces para que apuntaran todos hacia el castaño.

El Chico Dragón decidió primeramente desatar al asustado gerente para evitar heridos inocentes. Esa persona no tenía nada de culpa con la situación y sólo había sido una víctima más de los deseos de personas codiciosas como ese ladrón.

Con seriedad lo dejó salir tras la puerta para rematar el enojo de su contricante. No le temía.

— N-No sé que diablos hiciste. Pero ya no vas a poder evitar 20 pistolas que apuntan hacia ti.— Y tenía razón.

Hiccup tenía el don de la telequinesis. Podía mover objetos con sólo concentrar su energía mental en un punto fijo. Sólo hacía falta apuntar la dirección con la cabeza dónde deseaba que el objeto tuviera su dirección de lanzamiento.

Y sí, por lo mientras podía hacerlo con uno o dos objetos a la vez. Sin embargo, 20 pistolas superaban su capacidad. Necesitaba a su enemiga.

"Maldita sea, ¿Dónde diablos estás?" Se preguntó mentalmente desesperado.

— ¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?— Cuestionó divertido al ver la desesperación en el castaño.— ¿No?, Está bien. ¡¡Disparen!!— Ordenó con firmeza a sus ayudantes.

Ésta sería la caída del famoso Chico Dragón.

Ese sujeto desconocía cualquier dato relacionado con el castaño, y sin embargo, había ignorado la presencia de una peligrosa rubia escondida observando el juego. Le divertía todo sin duda alguna.

Cuando los demás intentaron disparar, las balas habían caído en picada contra una barrera invisible de electromagnetismo. Nadie tenía conocimiento de ese poder, sin embargo, Hiccup sabía que ella ya estaba allí. Así que de un rápido movimiento y aprovechando que el hombre estaba distraído, lo tomó del brazo y saltó desde el segundo piso para caer en frente de los demás.

— ¡No se queden mirando, d-disparen idiotas!— Ordenó aterrado, sin embargo no se dejaría intimidar.

— Intenta hacer algo mejor que defenderte con un arma.— Exclamó una rubia escondida. Tras una ráfaga de viento las armas salieron volando hacia los pies de ella.

— ¡Lady!— Contempló Hiccup con una falsa sonrisa.— ¡Llegaste!

"Tardísimo". Regañó en su mente.

— Por supuesto que sí amor, no puedo permitir que me quiten a mi novio, no sin antes estar comprometidos.— Comentó con una sonrisa romántica.— ¿Llegué tarde?, ¿Te hicieron daño?

— Todo bien.— Tiró al hombre a un lado para caminar hasta su lado.

— Bien, entonces. Acabemos con esto.

Entraron a la casa, sus amigos se encontraban dispersados en diversas áreas. Camicazi estaba en frente de una pintura tratando de analizar el toque mágico que le hacía falta. Mientras que Dagur seguía comentando que sus pinturas no tenían chiste y que debería mejor involucrarse al arte del rock de una guitarra eléctrica.

— Nadie pidió tu estúpida opinión.— Comentó la rubia exasperada. Ella era muy crítica con sus obras, pero no permitía que alguien más hablara de ellas.

— Tampoco es para que te enojes.— Habló en forma de burla. Su pasatiempo era molestarla.

— Dagur, déjala en paz.— Apoyó Heather, quién estaba sentada en una esquina de la mesa, estudiando con Patapez. El rubio trataba de ser lo más sereno al explicarle a su amiga. No era muy difícil que aprendiera, Heather era demasiado inteligente para todo, sin embargo, quería ser un excelente tutor para Astrid quién hace unos días le pidió ayuda para estudiar álgebra.

— ¿¡Ya vieron las nuevas noticias!?— Cuestionó Brutilda entusiasmada mientras entraba de golpe a la casa.— Quítate Tacio.— Empujó con brusquedad a su hermano contra el piso mientras le arrancaba el control de la pantalla y seleccionaba un canal en específico: Las noticias.

— ¿Otra vez sobre Chido Dragón y Lady?— Interrogó Katherine entusiasmada haciéndole compañía.— ¿Dónde fue esta vez?

— En el supermercado.— Comentó Tilda observando cada segundo.— Fueron una pandilla de 21 personas. ¡21 personas contra dos y aún así ganaron ellos dos!— Exclamó admirando todo.

— Sí, pero suma que esos dos tienen poderes o técnicas sobrenaturales.— Debatió Stormfly desde la cocina. A su lado se encontraba Toothless ayudando a sacar los utensilios para posteriormente colocarlos en la mesa.

— ¡Uhh, ya huele a comida!— Exclamó Patán bajando las escaleras mientras llevaba puesto solo una toalla de la cintura para abajo.

— ¡Patán!— Chilló Astrid escandalizada al verlo de esa manera. ¿Qué no tenía vergüenza?

— Es cierto, cielo no veas eso.— Apuntó Hiccup tapando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué Haddock?— Cuestionó burlesco.— ¿Temes que tú novia se enamore de este cuerpazo que cargo?

— No seas ridículo.— Habló Dagur asqueado de igual manera.

— Gracias...— Comentó Hiccup hacia el pelirrojo pero éste continuó su oración.

— Ella se fijaría primero en mis bíceps antes que en esa grasa acumulada que cargas como "abdomen".— Se burló presumiendo sus dos brazos.— ¿No es así, nena?

— No te permito que le estés hablando de esa manera.— Reprochó el castaño de mala gana. Ni siquiera sus amigos podían respetar la relación, aunque falsa, que ambos cargaban.

— Ya, sólo estoy jugando hermano.— Finalizó Dagur divertido mientras volvía a molestar a Camicazi.

— Patán, por favor. Ayúdanos a todos y vete a cambiar.— Ordenó Patapez, deteniendo sus clases.

— Lo haría, pero alguien robó mi ropa. ¡La dejé encima del retrete y se la llevaron!— Exclamó molesto. Ni siquiera respetaban sus horarios en el baño.

— ¿Era tuya?— Habló Brutacio levantándose del sillón a la que había sido arrojado con brutalidad minutos antes.— Pensé que eran trapos y los usé para limpiar mi moto.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste qué?!— Gritó colérico ante tal confesión.— ¡¡Esa era mi pijama favorita!!— Chilló lanzándose contra el rubio para comenzar una pelea.

— Querido, ya quítame las manos.— Habló Astrid ya cansada del show diario que hacían sus amigos.

— Oh creeme... No vas a querer ver esto.— Respondió el castaño al apreciar como a Patán se le había caído la toalla dejando ver todo.

— Ay por Thor...— Chilló Heather sonrojada, mientras era abrazada por Patapez para evitar que continuara viendo.

— La cena está lista...— Stormfly entraba al área, ajena de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no necesitó quedarse mucho para retroceder tras sus pasos.

— ¡¿Pueden dejar de pelearse?!, ¡¡No me dejan ver el chisme de los héroes!!— Gritó Brutilda malhumorada mientras los arrastraba a los dos por el piso y posteriormente arrojarlos en el sótano.— ¡Y no salen hasta que se hagan amigos de nuevo!— Colocó seguro en la puerta sin importar las súplicas y lloriqueos de ambos hombres.

— ¡¡Hermana no puedes hacerme esto!!

— ¡¡Brutilda, abre la maldita puerta!!

— Bien... Continuando con el hambre.— Reinició Katherine tras la incómoda escena. Tomó asiento en la mesa junto con los demás.— Por cierto, ¿No tuvieron problemas con las compras?

— No, Hiccup y yo logramos salir del supermercado antes de todo ese escándalo.— Respondió.

— Pero... Y entonces, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir?— Cuestionó Camicazi intentado obtener más información.

— Bueno...— Comenzó Hiccup mientras tomaba la mano de Astrid.— Queríamos tener un tiempo a solas. Un poco más de privacidad para nosotros.

— ¿Qué acaso aquí no la tienen?— Cuestionó Brutilda.

Aunque un silencio acusatorio la hizo recordar algo.

— Oh... Lo dicen por lo de la mañana cuando estaban teniendo sexo en la bañera.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante aquello. Esa rubia era muy explícita en ese tipo de cosas.

— No se preocupen, sólo quedará en mi celular. Los gemidos de Astrid...

— Me iré a dormir.— Cortó ante el bochornoso recuerdo de una mañana placentera arruinada por el idiota de su novio.

— Pero Astrid...— Intentó detenerla Toothless preocupado porque no haya probado nada.— No has...

— No tengo hambre.— Mencionó cortante sin dar vuelta atrás. Lo próximo que se escuchó fueron sus fuertes pasos sobre las escaleras.

— ¿Y así te gusta de mal humorada?— Interrogó Brutilda inconforme ante su comportamiento.— Corta con ella y anda conmigo. Prometo tratarte como el príncipe que eres.— Ofreció.

— Brutilda.— Regañó Heather ante el nefasto comportamiento de su amiga.— Deberías ir a ver Hiccup.

En realidad el castaño no tenía ganas para estar aguantando el humor de su novia. Pero era algo en lo que tenía que hacer si quería hacer creer a todos que eran una auténtica pareja que se escuchaba y se resolvían sus problemas en conjunto.

— Nos vemos después.— Asintió con amabilidad y agradecimiento.

Subió escaleras arriba y fue en busca de ella. No estaba en su cuarto.

Sabía muy bien a dónde se había ido. Concentró su mente, hasta sentir su vibra no muy lejos de él. Cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos la encontró justo donde se lo imaginaba.

Sí, ambos también tenían teletransportación.

— Astrid.— Llamó logrando asustarla.

— No me intentes detener Haddock.— Advirtió con una mirada decidida, mientras tomaba aquel aparato que tantas distracciones le había ocasionado desde la mañana: El celular de Brutilda.

— No te iba a detener.— Se acercó a ella para ver la galería por curiosidad.— También pensaba hacer lo mismo.— Era increíble las fotografías que Tilda tenía de él.

— Wow, en verdad le gustas.— Se burló ante la cara de asco del castaño. Aunque su objetivo volvió en sí: Eliminar las grabaciones de sus gemidos.

— Agh, ni siendo tu novio puedo alejarla de mí.— Protestó cansado.

— No te quejes. Patán y Dagur no dejan atrás a Brutilda.— Respondió inconforme ante el recuerdo de Patán en toalla. Eso sería algo que no olvidaría por mientras.

— Por Thor, al menos no lo viste desnudo.— Recordó con horror.— ¿Ya lo eliminaste?

— Sí. Pero de paso estoy eliminando tus fotos también.— Comentó.

— Ohh...— Suspiró en forma de burla.— No te gusta que tengan mis fotos.

— Pff... No seas menso.— Se burló con una sonrisa.— Para Brutilda, tus fotos son todo para ella. ¡Qué lastima que de un día a otro, ya no tenga tus fotos! Sería el peor castigo para ella. Y el mejor regalo para mí.

— Eres macabra ante los sentimientos de los demás.— Reprobó ante su actitud.

— Dímelo cuando te pida tu opinión sobre mí.— Finalizó sin reacción.— Bien, vámonos. Tengo que dormir.

— De acuerdo. ¿Por cierto, por qué tardaste tanto en venir a la escena?— Interrogó una vez estando solos en su cuarto.

— Ya sabes, me encanta que mi personaje tenga todo lo interesante y explosivo a la hora de entrar.— Presumió.

— O no será... ¿Por tus toallas?— Acusó haciéndola temblar. Había dado justo en el blanco.

— ¿¡Por qué crees que sería por...

— Tus pantalones tenían una mancha de sangre que aumentaba conforme caminabas. No eres tonta para darte cuenta que te bajó justo unos minutos después de entrar al supermercado.— Señaló sonriente ante la mirada atónita de su compañera. No esperaba que el castaño fuera muy observador.— Y... Conociéndote, olvidaste comprar tus toallas. Y fuiste al último momento.

— O... Haddock...— Habló con una voz tan tétrica que hizo voltear la escena. Hiccup ahora temblaba ante la mirada de su enemiga.— ¿Te han dicho no ser parlanchín idiota cuando una anda en sus días?

— Oye... No puedes hacerme nada... S-soy tu novio.— Excusó con nerviosismo.

— Eso eres afuera, pero aquí no eres ni siquiera mi amigo.— Sentenció.

Hiccup iba a pagarla caro.

Nadie se burlaba de ella, y mucho menos él.

**Continuará**.


	4. 4 Confesión

El día había empezado y con ello, unos enemigos a carrera muerta.

— ¡Astrid, apaga tu estúpida alarma!— Chilló el castaño cansado. Se había desvelado haciendo un proyecto a altas horas de la madrugada.

— No puedo, luego no me despierto.— Respondió entre sueños cómodamente sin que el ruido la molestara. Pero ese era un sonido que Hiccup no podía tolerar.

Sus oídos eran sensibles a ese tipo de alarma.

— ¡¡Astrid, levantate ya y apágala!— Explotó molesto ante el insistente sonido.— ¡Tengo que dar una presentación en un par de horas y quiero dormir!

— ¡Tengo que dar una clase también y necesito estar despierta!, ¡Sólo quiero una hora más de sueño!— Comentó sin estar dispuesta a pagarla. El sonido de la alarma tenía que sonar lo suficiente para cansarla y hacer que se levante. En este caso, 30 minutos.

— ¡¡¡ASTRID!!!— Trató de evitar el sonido cubriendo sus oídos con almohadas pero no era suficiente.— ¡Si no la apagas, olvídate que voy a tu clase a recogerte!

— ¡¡Hiccup hoy vienen mis padres, no puedes cancelar mi clase!!— Reclamó ante su amenaza.

— ¡¡Entonces apaga la alarma!!

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!— Se levantó de una vez caminando hacia el mueble pero se tropezó con unas piezas que se ubicaban en el suelo, haciendo que su tobillo se doblara y cayera.— ¡¡Hiccup!!

— ¡Por Thor, no puede ser esto posible!— Encendió la luz para ver a una rubia sobando su tobillo mientras que el control de su proyecto estaba destruido.— ¡¿Qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?!

— ¡Tienes esa estúpida manera de dejar las cosas en el suelo!, ¡Tengo poderes pero eso no me hace ver en la oscuridad!, ¡Maldita sea, me duele el tobillo gracias a ti!

Esa mañana no sería nada tranquila. El castaño suspiró, no podían iniciar todas las mañanas así.

Colocó su mano debajo de la cama y sacó una caja de primeros auxilios. Sentía que era su culpa, no era la primera vez que la rubia le decía que sus objetos inventados no deberían ir en el suelo.

Tomó su pie sin previo aviso y comenzó a vendar.

— ¿Q-Qué haces...

— Te estoy curando. ¿Qué acaso eres mensa también?— Respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¡Suficiente!— Lo tomó del cuello con brusquedad.— Tenemos que...— Perdió el equilibrio cuando intentó sentarse de manera correcta llevándolo con ella hasta el suelo.

Casualmente la puerta había sido abierta por Brutacio.

— Chicos... Wow... ¿Están empezando con el sexo?— Cuestionó al ver que el castaño tenía sus manos en los pechos de la rubia. Astrid le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo pero la distracción pudo con ella.

— Vaya, con razón no nos dejan dormir.— Reclamó Stormfly observando también la escena.

— ¡Alguien borró mi galería!— Apareció Brutilda enojada. Tenía varias fotos del castaño y no podía creer que ya no estaba ninguna.— ¿¡Pero qué diablos creen que están haciendo?!, ¡¡Es sábado por la mañana!!, ¡Si van a tener sexo deberían ser al menos silenciosos!

— Exacto; poner una alarma como filtro de los gemidos no ayuda mucho.— Exclamó Patán de mala gana vistiendo una pijama de oso.— Ya todos sabemos que se aman.

— Aunque... Puedes divertirte conmigo también Hiccup.— Ofreció Brutilda.

— Chicos... Oh no... Nosotros...— Intentó hablar Astrid muy sonrojada mientras que el castaño se levantaba ayudándole.

— ¡No puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo!— Habló Katherine apareciendo.

— ¡Deberían pensar en las personas que quieren disfrutar de un sábado durmiendo cómodamente a altas horas de la mañana!— Coincidió Camicazi de brazos cruzados.— Además, hoy es día de limpieza y ya que tienen tantos ánimos de empezar una mañana energética, ¿Qué tal si empiezan a limpiar de una vez?

— No era nuestra intención...— Lamentó Astrid. No podía creer que había cambiado los horarios en las alarmas por accidente.

— Vamos chicos... A limpiar.

———

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Cuestionó el castaño preocupado por su cojeo al caminar.

— No.— Respondió de manera seca. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín haciendo arreglos en las plantas y flores.

La rubia recogía los limones que el árbol había tirado mientras que el castaño tallaba la fuente que tenían de agua.

— Oye... Lo de esta mañana. Lo siento.— Comentó apenado. No era su intención lastimarla.

— Vaya... Tienes corazón después de ser un hipócrita en todo el día. ¿También estás actuando conmigo?— Se burló molesta tomando asiento en la fuente para checar su tobillo. Éste estaba inflamado y aparte de que tenía un intenso color rojo.

— Déjame ayudarte.— Trató de tocarla. Pero recibió un fuerte manotazo por parte de ella.— ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que ser una chica pesada?!, ¡Simplemente te quiero ayudar!, ¡Si sigues así de terca no vas a poder caminar!

— ¡¿Y qué?!, ¿¡Acaso pedí siquiera tu ayuda?!, ¡No quiero que me ayudes!, ¡El tobillo es simplemente mi problema!, ¡Vete a ayudar a esas mujeres enamoradas de ti!— Gritó molesta aprovechando que estaban los demás dormidos.

— ¿Estás celosa de ellas?

— ¡Bien quisieras soñar eso!— Respondió molesta ante su suposición.— Déjame en paz Hiccup. ¿¡Qué parte no entiendes que no quiero ser ni siquiera tu amiga?!, Recuerda que la relación que mantenemos afuera es sólo un show para tener un poco de descanso en nuestras vidas. Si fuera por mi, jamás te tomaría en cuenta en mi vida.

— ¡Agh!— Exclamó levantándose mientras estiraba su cabello.— Créeme que pienso lo mismo. Si fuera por mi, mi vida estaría mucho más sencillo sin que estuvieras en ella.— La retó con la mirada.

La noche estaba comenzando a caer y llevaban casi todo el día sin hablar. Y en el momento en el que él sentía que debían continuar, ella ponía una barrera contra él.

¿Por qué siempre debía estar cuidándose de su presencia?, ¿Qué le había hecho él para que estuviera siempre enfadada?, ¿Qué culpa tenía?

— Mira, entiendo que te caigo mal y todo. Pero pienso que mínimo deberíamos intentar ser amigos. Estamos trabajando como equipo y estamos luchando juntos contra los problemas del mundo. De mi parte, me gustaría que empecemos una buena relación. ¡Siempre estamos peleando y parece que tratas de hacerme la vida imposible!, Quisiera saber qué he hecho.

— ¿En serio te lo cuestionas?— Rió en voz baja de manera irónica.

— ¡Sí!, Sinceramente no sé que es lo que he hecho para que tengamos esta relación de odio detrás del mundo.— Respondió cansado de tener que estar luchando contra ella.

— Hiccup.

**Flash Black.**

Astrid terminaba su carta del día del amor y la amistad. Estaba entusiasmada esperando que aquel dulce castaño que se había comportado tan bien con ella, recibiera su carta de sentimientos.

Llevaba tiempo observándolo en silencio por varios años. Viendo sus acciones, la manera de ser que tanto le había cautivado desde niña y creía que era tiempo de confesar a ese dulce niño.

Hiccup Haddock.

En ese mundo donde siempre se encontraba sola, tenía un rayo de luz que había existido gracias a ese castaño que ayudaba en su vida.

Justamente cuando dió la vuelta para dar el encuentro y afrontar sus sentimientos, pudo verlo burlándose de ella.

_"¡Que horror!, ¡Jamás me enamoraría de una niña como ella!, ¡Es completamente terrible!"._

No se quedó para escuchar el resto de cómo ese castaño se burlaba de ella tras sus espaldas. En ese caso, simplemente corrió lejos del lugar jurándose no volver a querer a ningún hombre y mucho menos permitirse una oportunidad con aquel que decía que amaba. Tenía la buena suerte de que ese sería su último grado con el.

Pero el destino parecía jugar con ellos.

Porque todos los siguientes años consecutivos, han estado con caminos cruzados de una manera u otra.

Con Hiccup, no quería volver a saber nada. Ahora lo veía por cómo era, una persona hipócrita que escondía sus pensamientos tras esas acciones de amabilidad.

**Fin del Flash Black.**

— Sólo olvídalo. El punto es que no quiero nada de ti. Una vez que nos graduamos, fingimos nuestra separación y cada quien toma su camino. Es lo que prometimos y así debe de quedar.— Respondió con los brazos cruzados.— No quiero nada de ti. Así que deja de intentar tener una buena relación solo porque nos ayudamos por mutuo. No vas a tener nada de mi más que lo prometido en el contrato.

— Astrid...— No podía seguir insistiendo tanto con ella.

No podía obligarla a tener una relación dónde simplemente ella no quiere tener.

En cambio, suspiró aceptando la derrota.

Volvió a sus labores de limpieza, después de todo no faltaba mucho y pronto podían descansar para tener un buen sábado. O al menos lo que restaba.

Él por su parte, sí quería acabar toda la rivalidad que tenían. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado. Simplemente la rubia lo rechazaba con la mirada desde la secundaria. Podía sentir su menosprecio alimentando la mala unión entre ellos.

— ¿Sabes? Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido entre nosotros dos, lo siento.

— No puedes lamentar algo de lo que no estás consciente.

———

La tarea había terminado y el castaño se había marchado a cenar algo. Para ese entonces todos se encontraban en la sala viendo el fútbol por la televisión apoyando cada uno a su equipo preferido.

La rubia se había quedado aún en la fuente sin animarse a caminar. La disculpa que Hiccup le había dado le había causado un dolor sentimental que no pensaba tener. No aún en este tiempo.

Habían pasado años desde la secundaria para seguir teniendo ese rencor. ¿Y si debía dejar pasar todo y empezar de nuevo? Después de todo; ya no eran esos dos adolescentes. Ambos ya eran adultos, pero existía algo por el qué aún no había avanzado:

Aún seguía enamorada de él.

No importa con qué tanto le llegue a estar odiando en cara; eso era una manera de apagar ese amor no correspondido de alguna manera.

¿Pero qué importaba? Ahora era su novio falso.

Seguía sintiendo esa incertidumbre en su corazón; pero quizás Hiccup tenía razón, era momento de cambiar las cosas. Y claro que se podía ahora que él quería poner de su parte.

Observó su tobillo.

Seguía doliendo, pero agradecía que podía hacer levitación sobre el aire.

— Estúpido Hiccup. ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte como finjo serlo?— Soltó una lágrima pero la borró al instante con rudeza. Ella no podía llorar.

— Astrid...— Llamó Toothless asustándola un poco.— Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Te vine a... Dejar la cena.— Ofreció un plato lleno de comida.

— ¿Dónde está mi novio?— Cuestionó extrañada. Aún tenían que fingir delante de sus amigos.

— Él dijo que su padre le pidió unos favores. Así que me pidió llevarte la cena por él.— Comentó un poco apenado por encontrarla en estado vulnerable.

— Gracias.

— Oye... ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? Veo que tienen un problema romántico. ¿Es por lo de la mañana?— Interrogó preocupado. Astrid supuso que aún sus ojos estarían brillosos.

— No es nada es solo que...

— Tienen una relación forzada.

— ¿Eh?— Se sorprendió ante la astucia del pelinegro.

— Siento que estás obligada a estar con él sólo porque Hiccup te ama desde la primaria.— Respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

— ¿¡Desde la primaria?!— Exclamó sorprendida.

— Sí. ¿No te lo ha dicho ya? Desde que éramos niños Hiccup siempre estuvo cautivado por tu belleza. Te llamaba 'Valkiria' y siempre hacía dibujos de ti.— Contempló.— Soy su amigo, y me alegro que entre todos nosotros al menos haya quedado contigo. Pero también eres mi amiga y me preocupa que te sientas obligada a corresponderle porque tienes miedo a dejarlo triste. Eres muy bondadosa si eres así.

Astrid quedó muda ante la confesión de Toothless. ¿Hiccup enamorado de ella desde la primaria? ¡Vaya tontería!, Si en serio él estuviera enamorado de ella no hubiera dicho todas esas horribles palabras sobre ella.

— Es increíble que mi novio guste de mi desde niños.— Sonrió tontamente. Imaginando al castaño pequeño.

— Se puede decir que entre nuestro grupo de amigos, siempre estuvo haciendo cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Bueno, eso no me corresponde a mi decirte.— Sonrió al verla curiosa y feliz.— A mi también me gustas Astrid. Pero no por eso voy a darte toda su información.

— Oye... ¿Y a dónde dijiste que fue?

— Por unos mandados de su padre.

Aquello la hizo sorprenderse. Su padre nunca le enviaba a favores. Al menos que...

— Tooth, tengo que irme.— Dejó el plato de comida caminando rápido hacia la salida.

— ¡Pero y, ¿Tú com...

Ni bien pudo terminar cuando la rubia desapareció. Sentía que algo malo estaba por venir.

———

Hiccup corría por los techos ante la oscuridad de la noche. Había detectado actividad que necesitaba de su presencia. Había creado unos aparatos en cada calle para poder ayudar a los ciudadanos a tener una vida tranquila.

Llegó a un parque solidario. La gente corría aterrada por unas personas que lanzaban balas al aire riendo en alto ante el terror.

Las madres llevaban a sus niños en brazos, alejándose lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

— ¡Vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?, ¿Al Chico Dragón?— Cuestionó burlón uno de ellos.

— ¿Acaso conoces otro?— Respondió con sarcasmo quitando con su telequinesis las armas para dejarlos vacíos.

Aunque por alguna razón, aquellas personas no se sorprendieron ante sus poderes. Sin embargo, su sonrisa persistía.

— ¿Por qué no están asustados?— Interrogó sorprendido ante el comportamiento de los hombres.

— Por fin nos conocemos, "Chico Dragón", o debo de decir, ¿Hiccup Haddock?— Que supiera su verdadera identidad lo dejó anonadado. Pero no por eso demostró nada.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?

— ¿Y dónde está tu querida novia?, ¿Lady, o debo de llamarla también por su identidad real: Astrid Hofferson?— Interrogó con frialdad.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?

— Ah, que mala educación la mía. Mi nombre es Grimmel.— Se presentó con cortesía.— Me encantaría seguir platicando contigo, pero es mejor ir directo antes de que llegue tu querida novia.— Comenzó a sacar un arma dónde lanzaba plasmas de ácido.

Hiccup comenzó a esquivarlos con destreza, pero con un solo movimiento y el arma apuntado hacia arriba, provocó una lluvia de Miles de partículas cayendo hacia el lugar.

De pronto ese sujeto comenzó a formar una esfera de energía en sus manos y con eso, las lanzaba hacia diversas partes.

— ¡Quedate quieto!— Exclamó al ver que no podía atinarle ni una sola vez.

— Oh, por supuesto. ¿Dónde quieres que me quede?— Cuestionó con sarcasmo sin dejar de moverse.

Tenía buena suerte de que Astrid estaba lastimada del tobillo como para venir hasta acá. No era tan mensa como para lastimarse.

— ¡Volviste a fallar!, ¿Cuántas más te quedan?, Me estoy aburriendo.— Se burló ante el enojo de aquel sujeto.

— No... Esto apenas empieza.— Señaló detrás de su espalda a lo que Hiccup sintió temblor.

Detrás de él estaban apareciendo hombres que lo rodeaban completamente con las armas con quién sabe qué.

Pero no debería ser nada bueno ni positivo.

— ¡Disparen!— Ordenó burlesco.

Aquellas personas presionaron sus armas y se ocasionó una gran explosión por todo el lugar. Una fuerza de energía había rodeado al castaño.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos haces aquí?!— Gritó Hiccup al ver a Astrid protegiéndolo con un campo de energía electromagnética.

— ¿Qué crees que hago?, ¡Estoy salvándote!— Exclamó molesta ante su reclamo.— ¡Deberías estar agradeciéndome!

— ¡Te agradecería si fueras tú también así!, ¡No puedo tratarte bien si no lo haces tú primero!— Reclamó el asunto de la tarde.

— ¿¡En serio estás diciendo esto?!, ¡Di que estoy aquí contigo!— Se quejó provocando llamas alrededor de ella para que aquellos hombres salieran volando conforme aumentaba el campo.

— Muy impresionante...— Comentó Grimmel al ver lo que eran capaces de hacer.— Mis queridos ciudadanos.

— ¿¡Quién diablos eres?!

— Deberías darme más respeto.— Espetó apuntándola con un arma pero Hiccup se interpuso entre ellos para protegerla.

— No necesito que me cuides, puedo hacerlo sola.— Mencionó la rubia al ver tal acto.

— ¡Por Dios Astrid, esa faceta que tienes está callando todo el dolor que te provoca ese tobillo!— Señaló su pie con una bola notable.— Si tan sólo me hubieras...

— ¡Oigan!, ¿Pueden dejar sus problemas amorosos para después?— Exclamó Grimmel.— Soy un verdadero enemigo.

— Anciano, luego acabamos contigo.— Pronunció Astrid restando importancia para mirar al castaño.— Escúchame bien. No me iré de aquí. Es parte del contrato luchar juntos por mientras.

— Pero no en tu estado Astrid. ¡Vete a casa!— Exigió alterado. Ella no había visto todo lo que había provocado ese señor en cuestión de minutos.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir e ignoraron al otro que estaba cansado de sus pleitos. Así que aprovechando su distracción lanzó una nueva bola de energía de color naranja que los rodeó y explotó con ellos dentro.

Astrid e Hiccup cayeron contra el césped inconscientes mientras que el otro sonreía con triunfo.

No necesitaba eliminarlos, ellos solos se eliminarían.

———

— Mi cabeza...— Exclamó "Hiccup" levantándose del césped mientras miraba a la rubia a su lado despertando.— ¿¡Eh, por qué me estoy viendo?!

— ¿Puedes ser menos ruidosa?, Me duele la cabeza.— Respondió "Astrid" abriendo sus ojos por completo para mirar al castaño a su lado.— ¿Por qué me estoy viendo?

— ¡Es lo que estoy preguntando!, ¿¡Por qué estás en mi cuerpo?!

— ¿¡Por qué estás tú en mi cuerpo?!— Reclamó sorprendida.

— ¡No me digas que...

— ¡Cambiamos de cuerpo!— Exclamaron a la par aterrados.

Él estaba en ella y ella en él.

Esto no podía ser peor, ¿O sí?

— Bien, hay que calmarnos...— Respondió Hiccup alzando sus manos en son de paz.— Hay algo que debo de decirte... Él es un enemigo.

— Vaya, eso no lo había notado.— Comentó Astrid rodando los ojos.

— Déjame continuar.— Intervino ante sus futuros comentarios.— Sabe quiénes somos. Nuestras verdaderas identidades y causa campos de energía sorprendentes. Casi como los tuyos.

— ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste antes?!

— ¡Te hubiera dicho si no estuviera peleando desde el primer momento!

— ¡Porque lo único que sabes es reclamar!

— ¡Porque estaba preocupado por ti!

— ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que sé cuidarme sola!

— ¡Por Dios, Astrid, ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes?!, ¡Yo...— Calló abruptamente antes de decir algo que no debía.— Mira, volvamos a casa. Luego planeamos mejor las cosas. Me duele la cabeza.— Comenzó a caminar, el tobillo que la rubia tenía había desaparecido. Aunque sería muy difícil manejar este gran problema.

— Vine porque quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.— Pronunció haciendo que voltee a verla.

— ¿Qué?— La miró sorprendido. No se esperaba aquella confesión. Claro que no.

— Quiero empezar de nuevo Hiccup.— Pronunció con más seguridad caminando hasta él. Aunque batalló. Su tobillo la hizo resbalar y caer, pero fue detenida por Hiccup.

— Vaya, parece que el tobillo se fue a mi cuerpo.— Comentó analizando la bola que tenía en su pie izquierdo.— Astrid, no quiero que te sientas obligada a tener una buena relación. Existe una buena razón para que me odies, y no la sé. Pero no quiero que...

— Hiccup es que...

— Está bien. Entenderé tus motivos Ast...

— Hiccup...

— No te preocupes por lo que estamos fingiendo, después de todo, esto acabará y...

— ¡MALDITA SEA HICCUP, TE ODIO PORQUE TE AMO!

**Continuará.**


	5. 5 Razones

**Para que no se confundan al leer:**

**"Astrid"— Ella en el cuerpo de él.**

**"Hiccup"— Él en el cuerpo de ella.**

* * *

Lo había dicho.

Le había dicho.

Se lo confesó.

Su expresión de molestia cambió drásticamente a una completa donde su rostro y sus mejillas tenían un intenso color rojo adornando todo.

Escuchaba con claridad sus latidos rebotar por sus oídos, como si estuvieran sonando a través de una bocina con mucha potencia. Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que hasta incluso dolía aquella sensación. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas con el rojo por la fuerza ejercida de la emoción conocida como la vergüenza.

¿¡En serio había sido capaz de decir tal confesión?!

Todos estos años, los sentimientos reprimidos sacados a través de una bomba contra la presión. No, esto no podía ser. ¿¡Cómo pudo haber sido tan torpe?!

¡Y todo por culpa de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero!

Tenía que salir de allí rápido, antes de que él se recuperara de su shock. Sabrán los Dioses qué es lo que pasaría por la cabeza de su enemigo, pero Astrid estaría dispuesta a escapar y mudarse a otro país lejos de él. ¡Al diablo el mundo!

Ella no podía hacer nada más y la escapatoria era su único plan.

Por otra parte, Hiccup pensaba claramente en las firmes palabras de ella. ¿En serio era real?

¿Ella estaba enamorada de él así como él estaba enamorado de ella?

Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Claro que lo era. Es decir, ¡Se trataba de Astrid! La mujer que siempre vivía para hacerle la vida imposible, la mujer que lo había rechazado en la secundaria, la mujer que siempre estaba a la defensiva con su persona. ¿¡Cómo era posible que de tantos maltratos ella tuviera sentimientos por el?!

Se supone que cuando se está enamorado, deberían tratarse nerviosos y amables mínimo, ¿No?

Aunque había un asunto que aún no discutía bien consigo mismo y era que ella no era una mujer cualquiera. Era Astrid Hofferson.

La mujer que, por todo el mundo, era conocida sin amor. Hasta que lo encontró a él para tener una relación falsa dónde sus vidas serían al menos, menos pesadas. O eso siempre había intentado el por su parte.

Iba a reprocharle por aquella confesión, pero en cuanto la vio sonrojada como la camisa que llevaba puesta, se dió cuenta que era real.

¡Astrid enamorada de él!

Jamás en toda su vida la había visto sonrojada, sumisa con la mirada en el suelo, con un caos dentro de su mundo. Sabrán los Dioses qué estará pasando por su mente, pero conociéndola seguramente estará enojada consigo misma por soltar aquella confesión que apostaba, jamás la había planeado.

Hiccup no sabía qué hacer.

¿Cómo decirle en ese instante que él también la amaba?

Había luchado tantos años con ella, que su corazón se había cerrado en creer poder tener una oportunidad con esa mujer. Pues desde que eran niños siempre habían sido distantes el uno al otro. O eso creyó. En la secundaria, él se le había confesado pero ella le rechazó de una terrible manera. Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando su respuesta fue un claro NO.

Y sin decir más, lo había dejado con las rosas y los chocolates extendidos sin ser aceptados.

La actitud en ese momento en Astrid, no tenía justificación para él. Había sido demasiado cruel y él sólo se había confesado. ¿Ahora ella se arrepentía de haberle rechazado y ahora se había enamorado de él?

Vaya mujer.

No, no podía aceptarle esa confesión.

— Astrid... Me hal... ¡Astrid!— Gritó corriendo para alcanzarla.

Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la vió que se estaba yendo dando saltos con un pie para que en unos metros resbalara al tratar de subir a un escalón que la llevaba a la esquina.

— ¡Oh no, suéltame Hiccup!— "Astrid" golpeó a "Hiccup" empujándolo lejos de ella.— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

¿¡Es que esa mujer era bipolar!?

Seguramente estar enamorada de él, era un impulso. Porque al siguiente segundo parecía que aborrecía su presencia.

— ¡Escúchame bien...

— ¡No voy a escuchar lo que tengas que decir!, ¡Fue una tontería lo que dije, ¿De acuerdo?!, ¡Olvida lo que pasó!— Volvió a levantarse con esfuerzo para tratar de huir.

— ¡Agh, ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan pesada?!, ¡Además, es mi cuerpo!, ¡Tengo que cuidarlo de que llegues a hacer una tontería con el mío!— Reclamó. Era un punto para él.— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

"Astrid" estaba dando saltos hacia otra dirección sin ponerle atención.

— ¿¡A dónde crees?!, ¡Iré a buscar a ese imbécil que nos hizo esto!, ¡No pienso quedarme con tu cuerpo el resto de mi vida!— Respondió eufórica dando saltos con más rapidez.

— ¡Pero Astrid...

Antes de que pudiera continuar llamándola, a la lejanía aparecieron sus amigos corriendo hasta ellos. Stormfly y Toothless.

— ¡Ey Astrid!— Llamó la peliazul llegando hacia "Hiccup".— Tenemos noticias.

— ¡Hiccup!— Comentó Toothless alcanzando a "Astrid".— También tengo noticias para ti. Y necesitamos que vengas a...

— ¡Ey, aleja tu mano de mi brazo!, ¡Hiccup está...— Iba a señalar al verdadero, pero olvidó que ella estaba en su cuerpo y él en el de ella.— Aquí. Obvio, yo soy Hiccup.

— ¿Okey?...

— Tienen que venir a la casa pronto.— Habló Stormfly apresurada.— Llegaron unas personas por ustedes. E Hiccup... ¿Qué te pasó? Parece como si no pudieras caminar.

— Eh... Estaba... Estaba jugando al... ¡Pasamanos! Haciendo... ¡Competencia con mi novia!— Intentó disimular mejor. Aunque sinceramente "Hiccup" pensaba que Astrid era una pésima actriz.— Y me caí. Me doblé el tobillo.

— Hablando de eso, Astrid también tenía el tobillo lastimado.— Añadió Toothless pensativo viendo a la rubia.— ¿Ya no te duele?

— No. Ya me siento mucho mejor.— Respondió "Hiccup".— Vamos a la casa mejor.

———

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— Gritaba "Astrid" mientras gruñía en su cama.— ¡Mañana te tocará convivir con mis padres!

Cuando ellos habían entrado a la casa, se sorprendieron de ver a sus padres en la sala discutiendo un poco sobre el día de mañana.

Después de todo, era una fecha familiar por lo que les comentaron sus planes. Astrid e Hiccup deberían pasar tiempo con sus padres en sus respectivas casas para luego en la tarde festejar un convivio de las dos familias.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?— Cuestionó "Hiccup" mientras masajeaba el tobillo en su cuerpo con una pomada relajante. Para el día de mañana, "Astrid" tendría que aprender a caminar bien.

— Que... No sabemos cómo manejamos nuestras vidas dentro de la familia y lejos del otro.— Comentó pensante mirando hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Aún no tenía el coraje de ver a "Hiccup", a pesar de que era su cuerpo, directamente.

En todo el camino de regreso ambos habían estado platicando con Toothless y Stormfly, sin volver a tocar ese delicado tema. Pues, para Astrid no tenía caso escuchar el rechazo de Hiccup y para él, no era necesario reclamarle algo que expondría sus sentimientos también.

Sin decir palabra, ambos habían quedado simplemente en dejar pasar ese tema para mejor convivencia entre sí. Era lo mejor después de todo, según cada uno con sus perspectivas internas. Ninguno tenía el coraje para retomar y aclarar los sentimientos.

Sí, mejor así.

— ¿Qué más haces aparte de quejarte de todo?— Cuestionó tomando una venda para comenzar a colocarla en su tobillo. De todas maneras, era necesario conocerse en ese aspecto personal.— Mira, con mis padres; soy más unido con mi mamá. Pero también hablo con mi padre, normalmente a veces nos unimos los tres a platicar sobre cualquier cosa. Ya sea de la empresa o de lo que nos se nos ocurra.— Comentó mientras "Astrid" hacía anotaciones en su mente.— Chimuelo es mi gato negro. Platica con él, siempre lo hago. Además... Trata de mejor no hablar mucho y mejor escúchalos para evitar cualquier escena.

— Vaya, vaya.— Respondió anotando lo último.— De acuerdo, ser antisocial. Anotado.— Comentó riendo un poco.— Bien, hablo mucho con los dos. Mi papá me chifla mucho, así que dejate consentir y no rechaces ningún afecto de mi padre. Ama mucho estar conmigo. Normalmente soy muy de pocas palabras, pero con ellos no dejo de hablar. Así que más te vale inventar temas para ellos. Tengo una perra azúl llamada Tormenta. Juega con ella a cualquier cosa. Lanzale un disco, juega carreras o lo que ella te muestre. Hazle cariños, se enoja si la ignoras.

— Vaya... Pensé que incluso con tus seres queridos serías distante como lo eres aquí.— Comentó haciéndola enojar.

Astrid comenzó a arrepentirse de haber sido tan estúpida por declarar sus sentimientos así como nada. Era... Irritante. Hiccup sabía que ahora ella le amaba y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por corresponderle o al menos ser amable como normalmente solía ser.

— Es mejor ser así que fingir todo el tiempo a ser alguien que no eres. Hipócrita.— Esto último lo susurró en voz baja, recordando las crueles palabras que Hiccup había pronunciado hacia su persona cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Y si no fuera suficiente, ¡Unos minutos después apareció diciendo que él gustaba de ella!, ¡Cómo si esas palabras jamás hubieran existido!

Era una burla total.

— He terminado.— Avisó "Hiccup" mostrando su tobillo con la venda puesta.

— Adiós.— Se acostó y rápidamente le dió la espalda dispuesta a no continuar con él.

Mañana sería un largo día.

———

— ¡Pasa Astrid!— Invitó su madre al ver que se quedaba viendo por unos instantes su hogar.— Sé que han pasado meses desde la última vez que has estado en tu hogar, pero sigue siendo el mismo lugar.

— Oh... Gracias... ¿Madre?— Interrogó "Hiccup" tratando de atinar. Había olvidado hablar sobre cómo llamaban a sus padres.

— ¡Señorita Hofferson!— Reclamó la señora con enojo.— Recuerda que para ti, soy mamá o mami. Madre suena muy anticuado hija.

— Oh... De acuerdo mamá.— Respondió más suave entrando a la casa. Realmente era enorme y muy moderna. Las paredes eran de color celeste claro.

— Vamos a la cocina Astrid. Tu padre estuvo preparando la comida para cuando llegaras. Decidimos hacer tu favorita.— Comentó tomando de su mano arrojando los bolsos en el pasillo sin mayor importancia.

La mesa era sencilla, para 8 personas como máximo. Y las sillas eran muy cómodas hechas de un material persistente y suave.

— ¡Ya llegó Astrid, Gerd!— Gritó la madre entusiasmada dejando ver al padre de ella.

"Hiccup" observaba todo con cariño. Sin duda la madre de Astrid era una mujer muy entusiasta y nada como se había imaginado. A la lejanía, podía saber que su corazón era muy bondadoso y noble. No podía entonces creer de dónde Astrid sacaría ese genio pesado.

— Ya estoy cariño.— Respondió un señor pelinegro de ojos azules como los de Astrid. Recién le estaba creciendo su barba dándole un aspecto más varonil. A diferencia de la señora, el señor tenía cara de pocos amigos y parecía ser una persona de carácter difícil.— Astrid, bienvenida a casa por hoy.

— ¡Oh, cielo!, ¡Cuentale antes de que sirvas de comer!, ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!— Insistió entusiasmada hacia su esposo quién traía la comida con unos sirvientes detrás de él.

— ¿No crees que sea mejor a que la sorpresa llegue?

— ¡Cielo, por favor!, Una sorpresa adelantada seguirá siendo sorpresa.— Comentó haciendo un puchero haciendo sonreír a "Hiccup". Adoraba a la madre de Astrid.

— Bien, Ast... Hoy tendrás las vis...

— ¡¡TUS ABUELOS VIENEN A COMER!!— Gritó Bertha abrazando a su "hija" con emoción mientras que el señor tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

No tardaron mucho para que los mencionados aparecieran en el comedor también para abrazarla con euforia. Sin duda la familia de Astrid era muy alegre y entusiasta.

— Y cuéntame querida...— Llamó la abuela mientras partía un pastel del postre.

— Mamá, come primero la comida. El postre es para el último.— Reclamó Bertha cruzada de brazos. Su madre siempre era muy chiflada al momento de comer.

— Voy a morir pronto, déjame disfrutar.— Regañó partiendo el pastel para comenzar a comer con gusto mientras que ahora miraba a su nieta.— Y cuéntame Astrid.

— ¿Qué le cuento? — Cuestionó "Hiccup". La verdad no esperaba hablar mucho.

— ¿Por qué me hablas de usted? Hablame de tú, querida. El usted es para personas ajenas.— Avisó la señora devorando su pastel.

— Quizás juntarse mucho con "su novio" le haya cambiado su manera de ser.— Habló el abuelo degustando un caldo con mucho placer.— Háblanos de él. ¿Todavía sigues con ese Haddock?

— S-Sí.— Respondió "Hiccup" nervioso de que lo mencionaran de esa manera. La expresión de ese señor le causaba escalofríos. Ya tenía entonces una idea del carácter de Astrid.

— Agh, opino que no deberías...

— Déjala ser.— Interrumpió la abuela.— Ella ama al joven Haddock y aunque no te guste su relación debes de aceptarla.

— ¿¡Cómo voy a aceptar eso?!, Apuesto que los Haddock simplemente les interesa nuestro dinero. Son muy codiciosos, y siempre están buscando por más.— Comentó el mayor de mala manera.

Hiccup escuchaba con atención cada palabra. Ellos no eran así y poco les importaba ganar más dinero o no.

— Por favor, papá. Yo conozco a la señora Haddock, e Hiccup conoce a nuestra niña desde infancia.— Razonó Bertha comiendo su sopa.— Además, Astrid le ha amado desde que era una niña.

— A mi no me parece su relación.— Habló ahora el padre de Astrid.— Recuerda cuando nuestra hija llegó llorando porque ese tal Hiccup se burló de ella.

"Hiccup" comenzó a escuchar con atención, aunque se había atragantado un poco con la comida.

— ¡Hija!— Exclamó Bertha preocupada llamando a una sirvienta para que le sirvieran agua.— Toma un poco y relájate.

— Muchas gracias... Mamá.— Habló "Hiccup" tratando de controlarse. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando del señor Hofferson.

— Bien, volviendo al tema...— Comentó el abuelo, invitando a Gerd a proseguir.

— Recuerda cómo transformó el carácter de nuestra princesa.— Continuó con una voz un poco rencorosa.— Astrid llegó llorando ese día a la casa, ¡Jamás había llorado en toda su vida!, ¡Ni siquiera cuando se despidió de su primera mascota!— Reclamó golpeando la mesa con sus puños.— Nuestra hija es fuerte, es hábil, es todo. Pero gracias a la estupidez de ese Haddock; nuestra pequeña llegó con un corazón roto.

— Estaban en secundaria Gerd... Probablemente debió ser un mal entendido de que Hiccup le dijera que era la persona más horrible del mundo.— Trató de convencer la madre pasándole una servilleta para que limpiará el líquido de su jugo que se había derramado un poco.

Hiccup por mientras quedó pensativo. ¡Así que era eso!

¡Astrid le había escuchado decir esas palabras crueles antes de que él le confesara sus sentimientos!

Eso significa que Astrid no lo había comenzado a querer desde hace poco tiempo. ¡Ella ha estado enamorada de él desde la secundaria!

**Flash Black.**

— Ten Hiccup.— Habló una pelinegra entregando un sobre con las mejillas sonrojadas.— Me gustaría que aceptaras. Yo... Te quiero. Y... Me gustaría que fueras mi novio.

— Oh... Aprecio mucho todo esto Fany.— Respondió el pequeño castaño aceptando la carta en sus manos.— Pero... A mí me gusta alguien más.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Y quién es, si se puede saber?— Interrogó más por curiosidad.— ¡Vamos, llevamos siendo amigos desde hace años!, Puedes confiar en mí. No me enojaré. ¡Por favor Hiccup!

— Shh... Está bien.— Silenció mientras la llevaba a un pasillo vacío.— Se trata de Astrid.

— ¿La chica rubia solitaria que no tiene amigos?— Cuestionó sorprendida.— Mira.— Observaba que a la lejanía la rubia venía en camino.— ¿Qué te parece si me lo dices al revés?, Di que la odias, cuando en realidad te gusta. Osea, si dices que está fea, entenderé que estás diciendo que estás bonita. Nadie está pasando por el pasillo, así que puedes tener un seguro de que nadie sabrá que te atrae. Así que di lo que sientes por ella, pero al revés.

— Está bien.

**Fin del Flash Black.**

Jamás en toda su vida se le habría pasado por la cabeza de que quizás Astrid hubiera escuchado esa confesión contraria.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Astrid le había rechazado su confesión sin pensar, porque él había destruido la suya sin siquiera ella intentarlo.

— ¡Nuestra hija había preparado una carta perfecta para él!— Reclamó Gerd una vez más.— ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo ese Hiccup?, Después de haber escuchado cómo pensaba de ella, va y se le declara como si los sentimientos de las personas fueran un juego.

— Eso fue muy hipócrita de su parte.— Apoyó el abuelo de la misma manera.— Por eso no creo que Astrid, mi querida nieta, haya sido capaz de perdonarlo y encima, darle la oportunidad de una relación. Algo me dice que es falsa. Él no la ama.

— Pero Astrid sí.— Aclaró Bertha.— Quizás ustedes sólo han escuchado lo que Astrid simplemente les ha contado, pero yo he pasado todos los días antes de la universidad con ella. Yo estuve presente cuando Astrid miraba a Hiccup desde la distancia, tratando de guardar sus sentimientos todos esos años con tal de no ser lastimada, nuevamente. Pero ahora ese muchacho, se arrepintió y le pidió esa oportunidad. Y todos la merecemos.

— ¡Concuerdo contigo hija!— Aplaudió la abuela con entusiasmo.— Mi querida Astrid, yo apoyo tu relación con él. Sean felices.

— Muchas gracias, abuela...— Respondió "Hiccup" apenado ante tal historia.

Ahora se sentía demasiado mal por haber actuado como lo había hecho en el parque la noche anterior. Había juzgado mal a Astrid y ella estaba en todo su derecho de haber actuado como lo hizo.

Si él hubiera escuchado las mismas palabras viniendo de ella, hubiera actuado de la misma manera. No le daría una oportunidad, ni siquiera pensarlo un poco.

Se sentía como un completo idiota, porque las acciones eran mucho más fáciles de juzgar que escuchar.

Cuando viera a Astrid de nuevo, buscaría un momento para arreglar las cosas.

Incluso ahora entendía la razón de ella en considerarlo hipócrita. Desearía poder apagar ese enojo que estaba creciendo dentro de él, pero sabría que eso no sería posible hasta encontrarla y aclarar las cosas.

Él correspondería sus sentimientos también.

Porque no importaba los años que hayan pasado, él también seguía amando a Astrid con la misma intensidad desde la secundaria.

Incluso, su rechazo no había sido suficiente motivo para dejar de sentir lo que su corazón explotaba.

Y ahora que sabía la verdad, era hora de arreglar las cosas.

**Continuará.**


	6. 6 Aclaraciones

**En la noche anterior, después de que Astrid dejara sólo a Toothless en la fuente...**

— ¿No crees que estén teniendo discusión de pareja?— Cuestionó Stormfly.— Lamento haber escuchado su conversación pero también venía a ver a Astrid.

— La hubieras visto Storm... Tenía un rostro que denotaba tristeza.— Comentó Toothless aún sentado en la fuente con la bandeja de comida sin ser tocada.— Si ella fuera mi novia, jamás la mantendría de esa manera.

— Es algo que no puedes decidir Tooth, ellos se escogieron mutuamente y sabrán los Dioses por qué.— Respondió Storm tomando asiento a su lado.— Aunque sí me pone a pensar en su inicio. Recuerdo que Astrid detestaba a Hiccup mientras que a mí me gustaba.

— Será real la frase del "Odio al Amor, solo hay un paso".— Repitió con una sonrisa divertida.— Es lo mismo que ha pasado con ellos.

— Lo dudo mucho, Astrid ya quería a Hiccup desde la secundaria.— Informó recordando todo. Aunque de un momento a otro Astrid mostró indiferencia y jamás tuvo el valor de preguntarle su situación.

— ¿¡Ella también?!— Exclamó sorprendido volteando a verla.

— Por supuesto, fui su mejor amiga desde infancia y seguimos siendo junto con Brutilda.— Mencionó divertida al ver el rostro del pelinegro.— ¿Hiccup también la quería?

— Desde la primaria.— Recordó.— Siempre estuvo procurándola. Aunque igual que Astrid, él cambió en secundaria y tampoco sé el verdadero motivo.

— Sí... Hiccup y Astrid son un verdadero enigma.— Susurró volteando a ver a sus pies.— Bien, los demás están viendo televisión. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

— Por supuesto, vamos.— Aceptó poniéndose de pie para ir al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, sus amigos estaban distribuidos. Algunos amontonados en la sillón, y otros en el suelo acostados o sentados.

— ¡Hola!— Saludó Dagur mientras que comía palomitas en exceso.— ¿Gustan hermanos?

— ¡Yo sí quiero!— Respondió Camicazi tratando de agarrar un poco pero recibió un manotazo del pelirrojo.

— ¡Tú te acabaste mi pastel, y ahora quieres mis palomitas!— Acusó molesto.— ¡Deja de ser tragona! Obviamente así Hiccup no te va a querer.

— ¡Ni aunque estuvieras siendo normal, Astrid tampoco sentiría lo mismo por ti!— Respondió molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Por supuesto que no.— Se entrometió Patán mirándose en un espejo.— ¡Porque ella, me amaría a mi primero!

— ¡Si tú estás bien gordo!— Empujó Dagur al pelinegro por tal comentario.

Juntos comenzaron a luchar entre ellos mientras que los demás se hacían a un lado para darles espacio. Por mientras, en la tele estaban pasando anuncios.

Algunos de ellos era una promoción para la inscripción a una escuela de Artes Marciales. Brutacio miraba embobado cada palabra e imagen del vídeo. Desde pequeño siempre se había interesado en ir a esas lecciones, pero sus padres no tenían el dinero para pagarle. Y ahora que sí tenía el dinero, no tenía tiempo.

— Ya olvídalo hermano.— Añadió Brutilda.— No es para ti simplemente.

— Pero hermana... ¡Es mi sueño!— Señaló aún el anuncio con unos ojos llenos de esperanza.— ¡Imagínate lo poderoso que sería si fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que ellos hacen con su cuerpo!

— ¿Te interesa las artes marciales?— Cuestionó Katherine sentándose a un lado de ellos en el suelo con una malteada en manos.

— Sí, es el sueño de mi hermano durante toda su vida.— Respondió Brutilda de mala gana.— Ya debería de superarlo, ¿O tú qué crees Kat?

— Bueno, tengo conocimiento en las artes.— Mencionó con tranquilidad.— Yo puedo enseñarte.

— ¿¡En serio harías eso por mí?!— Brutacio bajó del sillón para tomar asiento a su lado, con el carácter de un niño entusiasmado.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres mi amigo Tacio.— Respondió suave, conmovida por el sentimentalismo en las palabras del rubio.— Podemos empezar mañana por la madrugada. ¿Te parece a las 5?

— ¡Me parece perfecto!

— ¿Qué no conoces a mi hermano, o qué?— Cuestionó Brutilda.— Aunque se proponga algo, nunca se levanta hasta las 3 pm.

— Confío en que si le gusta, lo hará.— Mencionó Katherine poniendo atención en la tele. Pronto pasarían las noticias sobre el Chico Dragón y Lady.

— ¡¿Pueden guardar silencio?!— Exigió Heather ubicada en el comedor tratando de estudiar con Patapez. La pelea entre Dagur y Patán aún no terminaba, mientras que Brutilda y Brutacio comenzaron una discusión sobre quién sabe qué.

Ella necesitaba silencio para poder concentrarse en los problemas.

— ¡¡No!!— Respondió la mayoría haciendo replicar a la pelinegra.

Tomó sus libros en la mano y guió a Patapez a una habitación vacía. Sería mucho más sencillo terminar de estudiar.

— ¡Ya está!— Señaló Camicazi las nuevas noticias que se mostraban en la tele. En el parque se encontraba un nuevo enemigo que no era como los demás. Esas personas parecían más unos terroristas.

Aunque quedaron más sorprendidos al ver que el enemigo tenía poderes como ellos dos.

— ¡No puede ser!— Gritó Brutacio señalando la pantalla.— ¡Puede hacer magia!

— ¡Cállate Tacio y deja escuchar!— Regañó su gemela invitándolo a tomar asiento nuevamente.

Mientras por otra parte, Toothless y Stormfly miraban anonadados todo el show que estaba sucediendo. Algo había llamado la atención en Toothless y era el tobillo de la rubia. Lady no podía caminar con libertad. ¿Será posible que le haya sucedido lo mismo que a Astrid en el mismo día?

Por otra parte, Stormfly la cortada en el cuello del Chico Dragón. Ayer ella por accidente se lo había cortado cuando apareció de repente asustándola y lanzando las tijeras que usaba a un punto no fijo. Y claro, éstas habían rozado su cuello.

Nadie más lo notaba, pero Toothless y Stormfly sí. Y para confirmar sus teorías, necesitaban ir a ese parque para ver si existía la "casualidad" de encontrarlos allí, justamente en ese lugar.

— Oigan... Tengo que dar una vuelta con Toothless.— Habló Stormfly tomando al pelinegro para levantarse con él.— No nos esperen...— Corrió hacia la puerta dispuesta a buscarlos, cuando en frente de ellos se encontraban unos señores.

— Hola, somos los padres de Hiccup y ellos son los padres de Astrid.— Presentó una señora de cabello castaño y ojos tan verdes como los de Hiccup.

Genial, más sorpresas.

Por otra parte, Heather y Patapez estudiaban en una habitación. El rubio hablaba de cada teoría, tema, subtema del libro de Física, y posteriormente le explicaba las fórmulas así como el origen de cada una de ellas para que pudiera entenderlas y analizarlas, y, después aplicarlas.

Heather trataba de ponerle atención. Sí que lo intentaba varias veces pero su mente vagaba hacia Astrid e Hiccup. No le gustaba la relación que ellos llevaban.

Bien, era bien cierto que ella estaba enamorada de Hiccup desde la secundaria. Pero, era un amor de niños. Adolescentes.

¿Cómo era posible que ellos dos se quisieran aún después de tantos años? Lo que ellos sentían no era amor. Era simplemente atracción.

— Heather.— Llamó Patapez hacia su amiga.— No estás poniendo atención.

— Lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando en...

— ¿Hiccup y Astrid?— Respondió analizando lo que diría.

— ¿Cómo aceptas tú su relación?— Cuestionó intrigada. Habían pasado años y ella aún no podía aceptar ese resultado. Ella pensaba que Hiccup gustaba de ella.

— Bueno, no es mentira que Astrid me sigue gustando, pero sólo ellos sabrán por qué se han unido hace poco para iniciar una relación que debía de existir desde hace años atrás.— Pronunció analizando la situación.— Pero sea como sea, son sus decisiones y como sus amigos hay que aceptarlas.

— Por más que lo pienso, siento que no.— Debatió.— Hiccup no se ha tomado la molestia de conocer a alguien más que a ella. Quizás sigue siendo Astrid un simple flechazo.

— Emmm... Heather opino que...

— ¡Apuesto que si Hiccup se toma la molestia de conocerme por ser quién soy; quizás el termine enamorado de mi!— Respondió un poco más ilusionada comenzando a caminar dando vueltas por la habitación. Su rostro expresaba firmeza.

— Heather no creo que...

— Voy a ayudarle a que vea la realidad. No está enamorado de ella, él puede sentir algo por mi. Además, tengo muchas cualidades como mujer. No soy explosiva, tampoco soy maniática por mi cuerpo porque el mío es perfecto. Mis pechos son más grandes que los de Astrid. Así que tengo un punto para mí.— Explicó más entusiasmada.— Soy más tranquila, me gustan las mismas cosas que a él, además pienso que ya es hora de cambiar de rumbo. Él cree que está enamorado de ella, pero no es verdad. Porque la prueba está que se puede enamorar de mí también. Soy mucho mejor que Astrid.

— ¡ALTO!— Detuvo Patapez al instante al escuchar las crueles palabras de su amiga.— ¿¡Te estás escuchando?!, ¡Astrid es nuestra amiga, tú amiga! No puedes intentar conquistar a Hiccup sabiendo que tiene una relación con ella. ¿Qué pensaría Astrid?

— Lo mismo debió pensar antes de ser novia de Hiccup sabiendo cuáles eran mis sentimientos por él.— Reclamó alejándose de su amigo.— Si tan amiga era, debió rechazar esa relación por mí.

— Heather, es que no entiendes...

— ¡No Patapez!, ¡Eres tú el que no entiende!— Debatió enfrentando su mirada.— Si quieres vivir en la sombra de esa relación, será tu problema. Pero yo lucharé por lo que quiero. Y quiero a Hiccup.

Patapez se alejó de ella decepcionado. No podía creer lo que es capaz de hacer Heather.

— Bien. Pero te advierto, que yo voy a estar allí para ayudarles. Y ver cómo tu plan fracasa.— Finalizó para tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación dejándola sola.

— Esto apenas comenzará...

———

**En la casa Haddock.**

— ¡Hola Chimuelo!— Saludó "Astrid" al reconocer al gato negro que le había comentado Hiccup.— Oh... Parece que...

— Tranquilo hijo, sólo está dolido porque lo abandonaste.— Comentó Valka colocando una mano sobre su hombro.— Él irá por ti cuando se le pase el enojo. No tardará mucho, siempre va hacia a ti.

— Gracias mamá.— Respondió "Astrid" volteando a verla.— ¿Y...

— ¿Tienes hambre?, Podemos comer en la sala mientras vemos un partido de Hockey.— Avisó el padre de Hiccup apareciendo detrás de ellos.

— No Stoick, vamos al comedor. Es un día familiar y necesitamos platicar con nuestro hijo antes de devolverlo con sus amigos.— Comentó Valka guiando a su hijo al comedor con ella mientras eran seguidos por el castaño grande.

Una sirvienta terminaba de preparar la comida para ellos. Justo a tiempo para comenzar a degustar de todo. La mesa era un poco larga, máxima para 16 personas, y estaba complementada con mucha comida por toda su longitud.

— Wow...— Exclamó "Astrid" al ver tanta comida.

— No sabíamos qué es lo que te gustaría comer, así que preparamos diversos platos para que escojas el que gustes.— Aclaró Valka invitándolo a tomar asiento en una de las elegantes sillas de plata.

— Y... ¿A dónde irá toda la comida?— Cuestionó preocupado. Ella no podía degustar todo.

— Para todo el personal hijo.— Avisó Stoick acompañándolos también.— Recuerda que esa fue tu idea. Parece que andas olvidando todo.

— Oh... Bueno... Y-Yo... ¿La universidad no?— Contestó nerviosa tratando de actuar de la mejor manera.— He estado muy ocupada... ¡OCUPADO!, E-Es decir... Mi novia ha estado ocupada, bueno; ambos hemos estado ocupados de... Tantos trabajos y eso. ¿Entienden verdad?— Tomó una pierna de pollo y lo mordió con fuerza tratando de distraerse.

— Ah... ¿Todo bien en su relación?— Cuestionó Stoick con una sonrisa dando pequeños golpes en su brazo.— Pensé que desde la secundaria la dejarías en paz, pero eres mi hijo. ¡Obvio que podías conquistarla!

— ¿Conquistarla?— Cuestionó "Astrid" confundida.

— Sí... Aún recuerdo cuando te enamoraste de ella en el primer día de la primaria.— Recordó con una lágrima en el ojo.

En ese instante "Astrid" se había atorado con la pierna de pollo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Hiccup enamorado de ella desde la primaria?

— Sí, aún lo recuerdo. Habías chocado con Astrid desde niños y después de ese accidente, no dejaste de seguirla con la mirada.— Recordó entusiasmado.— Dijiste ese día que era la niña más hermosa que hubieras conocido jamás en toda la galaxia.— Comentó con más emoción.— Pensé que era un simple flechazo. Pero pasaron los años y seguías enamorado de ella. Incluso hacías dibujos de ella.

— Wow... ¿Aún los tienes?— Cuestionó "Astrid" incrédula de tal anécdota. Sí recordaba ese primer día en la primaria.

— Están en tu habitación hijo.— Avisó alegre dándole un golpe en su espalda.— Te digo todo esto porque creo que deberíamos ir a lo importante.

— ¿Lo importante?

— ¿No crees que ya es momento de contraer matrimonio?— Cuestionó mostrando una caja negra de terciopelo.— Este es el anillo utilizado desde la generación de tu tatarabuela. Es hora de que, la familia Haddock siga creciendo. Ya sabes, casarte con ella y traer pronto a un hijo. El que llevará en vivo aún el legado de los Haddock.

— ¡Wow, papá! Yo...— Exclamó "Astrid" aterrada ante la idea. Claramente jamás estarán en sus planes casarse ni mucho menos formar una familia con nadie.

Todo esto era un golpe de emociones para ella.

Descubrir que Hiccup la amaba desde hace varios años atrás antes de la secundaria. Si todo eso era real, entonces, ¿Por qué decir esas crueles palabras?

Ella había llorado por varias semanas ante su comportamiento hipócrita.

— Stoick, deja de decirle constantemente sobre una boda. Es la primera relación de nuestro hijo y sinceramente espero que conozca a más personas.— Habló Valka que en todo el momento solo había escuchado.— Esa niña no sabe apreciar a nuestro hijo y se me hace una mujer muy vanidosa y orgullosa. No creo que merezca a mi bebé.

— Por favor Valka, esto es por la felicidad de nuestro hijo.— Comentó Stoick un poco insistente.

— ¡Esa niña rechazó todo lo que Hiccup había preparado para ella!, ¡Era la primera vez que él se había enamorado para que esa cruel niña simplemente lo rechazara sin darle una oportunidad!— Reclamó molesta.

— Pero ahora está con él y eso es lo que importa. El pasado está atrás.— Mencionó con sabiduría.— Además, Hiccup no se rindió.

Aquello llamó la atención de Astrid dispuesta a escuchar.

— Recuerda cuando le fabricó un hacha especial y se la dejó en su ventana.— Le mencionó.— Cuando él siempre estuvo para ella a pesar de que Astrid le menospreciara. Aunque, todo fue a escondidas. Hiccup nunca la dejó sola.

— Papá, mamá... Necesito ir a mi habitación.— Avisó "Astrid" de repente no pudiendo soportar todas las noticias de un golpe.— Necesito un descanso antes de que vayamos a la reunión con la otra familia.

Sin esperar respuesta "Astrid" corrió a la habitación del castaño. Que por suerte, había visto a una sirvienta llevando sus maletas hasta su destino.

Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe relajándose en ésta. Las paredes de su cuarto eran azul oscuro como el cielo nocturno. Caminó cuidando en dónde pisaba para encontrar en una esquina un escritorio con varias imágenes pegadas a su alrededor.

— No puedo creerlo...— Las imágenes eran sobre ella. Hiccup la había dibujado en casi todas sus prendas.

Existían algunas dónde sólo existía su rostro, con sus destellantes ojos azules. Otro dibujo donde aparecía la travesía de su trenza complicada. Incluso, existían unas páginas amarillas, indicando que eran de hace varios años atrás. Y se trataban de cuando ella era una niña.

— Es verdad de que... Hiccup ha estado enamorado de mi.— Pronunció acostándose en su cama cómoda. No, esto no era posible.

Caminó de nuevo hacia su escritorio y abrió unos cajones encontrando más dibujos de él. En específico de un hacha que ella conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Cómo es posible que él... Haya sido?— Astrid volvió a recostarse en la cama llevándose con ella unas cuantas páginas más. Esto parecía realmente increíble. ¡Él enamorado de ella!, ¡No era el hipócrita que ella pensaba!

Aunque, aun quedaba la duda de por qué dijo entonces aquellas palabras crueles.

¿Valía la pena recordar esa escena?

No. La prueba era que Hiccup siempre estuvo cuidando de ella a pesar de su rechazo. Había hecho tantas cosas que ella simplemente pensaba de que se trataba de sus padres para animarla de su tristeza.

— Con razón cuando estaba sola, siempre pensaba que existía alguien a mi lado a pesar de que no lo veía en frente.— Mencionó con añoranza.— Hiccup siempre estuvo detrás de mí... Ahora me siento mal por todos estos años.

Y sí que lo sentía realmente.

Pero dejaría ese pesar a su lado. Necesitaba verlo el día de hoy y aclararle las cosas. Ya era tiempo de cerrar ese momento de la secundaria para poder ambos avanzar.

Ahora que sabía los sentimientos de él hacia ella, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tenía que hacer: Aclarar las cosas y empezar de nuevo.

Quería darse esa oportunidad con él, no había deseado a alguien más que a Hiccup.

Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza al pensar en ese castaño que había robado toda su atención. Se sentía sonrojada y claramente, deseaba verlo lo más rápido posible.

Y para su buena suerte, la señora Valka había entrado a su habitación para avisarle que era hora de ir al evento familiar con los Hofferson.

— Escucha Hiccup...— Llamó antes de salir de la habitación.— Quiero que sepas, que estoy de acuerdo con tu relación. Pero de todas maneras, recuerda que eres libre para conocer a las personas que quieras. No te sientas presionado de tener que casarte con Astrid. Y... Me alegro de que sigan juntos a pesar de todo. Me alegro de que ella haya recapacitado para ver la increíble persona que eres.

— Sí... Muchas gracias mamá.— Respondió "Astrid" apenada de todo eso. Realmente hasta apenas estaba recapacitando sobre lo que se ha pedido en todos estos años, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

———

El evento de la reunión familiar sería llevado a cabo en una quinta privada donde asistirían también los amigos de sus hijos.

Para ese momento, los amigos y la familia Hofferson habían llegado primero. Pues dicha familia se había hecho cargo del transporte para las amistades. Mientras que los Haddock llegarían un poco más tarde trayendo consigo las comidas para degustar en esa tarde.

"Hiccup" realmente estaba un poco nervioso, pero ya no faltaba mucho para la llegada de ella.

Aunque, como si hubiera sido escuchado por los Dioses; la entrada de los Haddock llegó.

Detrás de la puerta principal que daba a la salida del lugar, apareció ella en su cuerpo.

**_›¡ME AMAS!‹_** Exclamaron al unísono cada uno, en sus propias mentes.

**Continuará.**


End file.
